Money don't matter tonight
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: A collection of one shots exploring Zoro and Namis intimate, playful and expensive ? relationship. NOW PRESENTING: Talk Dirty To Me
1. 01: It sure didn't matter yesterday

**Money don't matter tonight**

A collection of one shots exploring Zoro and Nami´s intimate, playful and expensive (?) relationship.

-OOO-

Chapter 01: It sure didn't matter yesterday

_He never had respect for money it's true _  
><em>That's why he never wins <em>  
><em>That's why he never ever has enough <em>  
><em>To treat his lady right <em>

* * *

><p>The sky was clear, the thousand sunny navigated the seas smoothly so Nami took the opportunity to locate in the kitchen and spend the afternoon making maps. She had to assume it was an extraordinary day as the place was really quiet, even Sanji wasn´t there. It was weird in a way but she didn´t want to use up any time thinking about it before the peace was gone, so she didn´t analyzed it and just stood there with her pens, rulers and papers.<p>

The door of the room opened and the red head sighed, knowing that the calm was over. Soft steps walked closer to her but she didn´t leave the sight form her maps hoping it would go away but it was useless, she heard the chair moving and the sound of someone sitting in front of her. She moved her sight to stare at the newcomer. She was a little surprised to find out that the one who was quietly sharing the room was non other that her captain.  
>He slumped over the table and sighed again.<p>

"What?" She asked.

Luffy pouted.

"What are you doing here, so quiet?" She asked suspicious.

"I have a question" He looked at her.

"In 2 days" She moved back to look at her maps.

He looked at her intrigued "What?"

"We´ll arrive to the next island in 2 days" she said bored.

"GREAT!" He cheered.

She continued drawing for a couple of seconds while Luffy was still there. "So?" Quiet Luffy was really freaking her out.

"I´m thinking about sex and prostitutes" He commented.

"WHA!" She jumped to the other side of the room

"You know what sex is?" Luffy asked her.

"Yeah! What the hell is your problem!" She pointed at him.

He didn´t get why Nami was so angry. "I didn´t know and Sanji says I should do it. Did you do it?"

She calmed down a bit. She knew that Luffy was weird but truly innocent. She had never thought about it but it was common for guys to have this kind of talks at that age, she even discussed the sex subject with Robin every now and then. "eerr…I think you should ask someone else about that"

He scratched the back of his head "Do you think I should do it with a prostitute like Sanji and Zoro?"

"WHAT!" Her coolness went away. Zoro had sex with a prostitute? "When?" she thought, what the hell, not that her captain was going to suspect if she asked about him" "I mean… when did Zoro had sex with a prostitute?" she tried to calm down.

"I don´t know… Sanji said every time we land in a new island"

"WHAT!" That stupid Marimo was sleeping with hookers every time they docked in a new port. She was furious.

"So, do you think I should do it with a prostitute?" He asked her.

She was about to slam the door open to find Zoro but she took a second to answer Luffy "NO" If he was so obsessed with food she didn´t want to think about what would happen to him when he´ll experience the pleasures of flesh.

"Why?" He yelled but she was no longer in the room.

"I don´t know! Go ask Robin or Franky!" she walked away.

5 minutes later she was in Zoro´s exercise room. The swordsman was doing push ups when the navigator stormed in but he continued as if she wasn´t there. He could tell, after all this time knowing her, the anxious tapping of her hills could only mean trouble for him.

"Zoro" She called him angry and kicked him in the ribs.

"WHAT THE HELL" He jumped and faced her irritated.

For a second she didn´t know what to do. She couldn´t just start yelling at him for sleeping with prostitutes. She knew that she had no exclusivity of him so if he was screwing other people she couldn't say anything about it but really deep inside her it bothered her. It made her jealous, sad, angry. "PAY ME YOUR DEBT NOW!"

"WHAT!" What the hell was wrong with this woman "You know I don´t have the money"

She frowned "You have money to spend when we land on an island so you should have to pay me"

"What! That´s not enough! I only have a couple of bellis to buy something to drink!" He frowned even more.

"That´s not the information I´m handling. I need to audit your last money movements" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"what?" He didn´t understood.

"You´ll have to tell me on what did you spend your money in the last couple of islands" She ordered.

"Booze!" He shot his arms up.

"And?" she inquired

He slouched defeated "We have to do this now?"

"Yes! I need my money Roronoa!" She was indignant.

He moved back to grab a towel and dry the sweat from his face and muscles. He sat on a bench "That´s all"

"I gave you a thousand Bellis from the common savings when we arrived at the last island!" she moved closer to him.

He sighed "I still have 500"

"Anyway, 500 is too much for booze" she continued glaring at him.

"I had to pay the hotel room that was 300, I guess" he scratched the back of his head.

"A-HA! Hotel! Why did you pay a hotel room!" She accused him.

"Because you never pay anything…"

That´s right, they had spent an afternoon in a hotel the last time they docked on an island.

"I guess the other 200 were lunch and booze" he tried to remember more of his spendings.

"And before that?"

"I don't know!" He stared at her, she was grinding her teeth and glaring at him. "Ok… What´s the problem? What did I do?"

"I don´t know… Why are you feeling guilty?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I´m not feeling guilty! It´s clear that you are mad at me for something and I don´t know why!" He said in a higher tone.

She needed to approach the subject in another way. "Why did you advise Luffy to have sex with a prostitute!"

"WHAT!" He was clearly surprised "I never advised him on that!"

"Well, but you shared your experiences" her tone was softer but she still looked angry.

He sighed "Ok. I don´t know what you herd but I think you had all mixed up"

"Then tell me"

"I don´t think I should" He looked away expecting her to get mad.

"WHAT!" She yelled again.

"I´m not telling you details of a private conversation between Luffy, Sanji and the guys" he gulped.

She growled in frustration.

"Don´t be angry, It´s stupid guys talk. You are going to hate it anyway" he tried to held her hand.

She moved her hand away "I´m not interested in Luffy´s or Sanji´s sex life"

"Then?" He didn´t get her.

Her hands fell to her sides in frustration. "Nothing!" she turned around to go.

"HEY!" He called her. He wondered what the hell was wrong with her, when he realized "OH!" He followed her "Hey Nami!".

She continued walking away.

"Come! I tell you" He called her.

She turned around and in a couple of seconds the two of them were back on the room.

"You want the details of my sex life" he grinned.

Suddenly she felt really embarrassed. "No! I wan´t to know if you are spending my money in hookers!" She said angry but blushing.

That´s when the green haired exploded in laughs.

"What are you laughing at!" she said furious.

"Nothing… hehehe. I´m not spending my money on prostitutes" he chuckled.

She kept on frowning clearly not satisfied by his answer.

"Come here" he grabbed her hand and pulled her. She ended up sitting on his lap with her arms crossed. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Luffy told me you had sex with prostitutes every time we docked on and island" she said softly.

"He said that?" He knew that Luffy was strange and understood things in his own way but this was too much.

"Well… Kind of" Actually he didn´t exactly say it like that now that she remembered it. Had she gone too far? She wondered.

"I don´t know what he got out of what we talked last night but I certainly never said that"

"So, then? Why would he say something like that?" She was starting to feel a little embarrassed, jumping into conclusions after talking with Luffy wasn´t clearly the right thing to do.

"Ok, I tell you but just because If I don´t do it you are going to be mad at me" He played with her fingers over her knee.

"Last night when we all went to sleep Luffy started to ask a lot of questions about sex so we exchanged a few anecdotes on that subject, that was all." He said quickly and not adding too much details " But I never said my experiences were from the last couple of years" He blushed after the confession.

"OH" some how she was a tiny bit less angry but curious and a little jealous. "So... You had sex with prostitutes…"

"A lot of years ago!" he entwined fingers with her.

It wasn´t so strange among boys. A part of her didn´t want to know because it only made her jealous but in the other hand she was really intrigued about how had happened "How?"

He sighed, he didn´t want to tell her but it seemed that he didn´t had other options. He´ll have a talk later with Luffy about the secrecy of guys talk. "When I was 14 I worked as security in a brothel for a year and a couple of girls… well…. You know"

She blushed and her head filled with questions: did they pay him with sex? Wasn´t 14 too young? That´s were he learned how to please a woman? But she knew she couldn´t take the answers so she only said "Oh"

"I needed a place to stay because I had got into a fight and broken my arm so… The madam offered me a job after I recovered her wallet from a robber" he continued the story.

She knew that was all she could take "OK"

He understood he had to stop. "So, everything´s cool?"

"I guess" she said looking down still embarrassed.

His other hand played with a curl of her hair. "I should charge you for that" He said trying to break the silence of the room.

"What?" She looked at him surprised.

"I don´t know… for being mad at me… don´t know you always charge me for things? maybe I can do it too" He shrugged.

"You can´t charge me" She pressed his nose with her finger.

He sighed "I don´t know how I´m going to pay you then" he relaxed his head on her shoulder.

She giggled "I guess I have not other option than to extend your credit for a couple of more years… Raising your interests OF COURSE"

"Thanks" He kissed her neck "You are really considerate" he said ironically.

"You know me" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I´m broke I can´t pay for a hooker but if you want, you know I need the money, I have a big debt to pay" He joked.

She giggled "Really?" She lifted an eyebrow" I´m curios about what you could do for the right price"

"If you ask it, I´ll do anything" He looked at her "For the right price, of course"

She blushed, she knew he meant it and wasn´t going to charge her.

"Tell me your fantasies" He said sexily in her ear.

She gulped, turned on by his tone. "I think I could cancel a couple of belli´s of your debt for a foot massage"

He chuckled but when he extended his arm to reach her feet, she interrupted him.

"In your underwear" she added.

He looked at her, this time he was rising an eyebrow

"If I´m paying for that body honey, I want to enjoy it"

He sighed. He never knew where he could end up when he fooled around with her. He placed her on the bench and unhooked his pants that fell on the floor. He wasn´t wearing any tshirt so when he took of his shoes he was done.

Nami relaxed on her seat and stared at him. Oh yeah, he was hot, this gave her another idea. "But before, grab the bottle of water"

He looked at her intrigued and worried. Now he was a little afraid he will never get to the sex part as she was only going to play with him.

She moved her hand inside her bra. Zoro´s eyes fixed on her wiggling breasts while she searched for something inside there. After a couple of seconds she took out a 100 bellis bill and showed it to him between her fingers.

He grinned and moved to take the bottle of water.

"Poured it in your head and then spread the water over your muscles" She smiled and showed him the money again. She had to confess this whole sex-slave thing was really turning her on.

Zoro looked at her knowing that he had no other option than to do what she said, not for the money, because he was a man of word and he had said he´ll make her fantasies come true. He slowly moved the bottle to the top of his head and started pouring the water over his hair. The water splashed on his forehead and slowly traveled down his hair to his neck and chest. The swordsman brushed his hair back and ran his hand over his chest to spread the water. He looked at her and noticed that the red head had her mouth a little opened and her eyes were fixed on his hand following its movement. The palm of his hand slid over his pecs slowly and went down. This time when he looked at Nami; she was biting her lip, all flushed. He detected that if she was staring at his hand there were probably better places to show her. His hand slid slowly down his scar till it reached his abs and the movement continued to the hem of his boxers. When his fingers reached the fabric, he teased it with his fingertips and his hand slowly moved inside it. The underwear moved a little down, not enough to show her his special place but as much to let her see his lower abdomen muscles and sexy hip bones. He heard the navigator pant softly when he grabbed his package and took his hand out of his boxers to brush his hair again, showing her a lot of muscles on his side she didn´t know even existed.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds thinking how damn hot that had been. She extended her hand and put the 100 bellis inside his boxers. "I think I´m ready for that foot massage"

He chuckled and sat next to her, softly grabbing her feet and stripping it from her heels. Her right foot was the first one to get attention when the swordsman started to softly rub his thumbs against her toe mounds. She moaned and closed her eyes relaxing. He gently held her feet and rotated her ankles clockwise, then counterclockwise. Then he rotated each toe the same way, pulling gently on each one. She was enjoying it deeply when he took one foot in both hands and walked his thumbs back and forth over the soles of her feet. Then pushed deep with his thumbs, working the pressure points.

"God Zoro, this feels really good" she moaned while he moved his thumbs in semicircles directly beneath the ball of her foot working back and forth horizontally.

After then minutes, even though she could spend the whole day doing that, she understood that Zoro had earned another 100. She repeated her actions and placed the bill inside his underwear again.

"I have to say… I thought you would be more creative" he said as soon as she left the money.

"What?" She asked, still in the aftermath of his massage.

"Your fantasies are pretty plane" He said playing with her toe.

She hadn´t used the whole potential of his services yet but she was enjoying it. "Do you have something better in mind?"

"Oh yeah… but you know, I´m broke" He smirked

She grinned, oh yeah, it was so fun to play with him. "Ok. You are going to tell me your fantasy, but we are not doing it, just tell it to me with every detail" The teasing competition started.

"OK" he was Roronoa Zoro, he was not going to refuse a challenge.

He stood up grabbing her hand so she ended up in front of him. She raised an eyebrow.

"We are fighting" he said.

"Mm?" she asked surprised.

"My fantasy starts with us fighting, yell something at me" He insisted.

"Oh! We are acting" She said and smiled.

"Of course, this would be better than telling" and he gave her that playful smile again.

"OK!" She thought about it for a second "You stupid! You got lost again!"

He smiled widely and nodded.

"We should have left the island and now we are stuck here for another week!" She yelled at him.

"We are in the ship" he added.

"Oh ok" she changed her tone "And as the island is one big desert we have to stay on the ship!"

"Shut up! I didn´t get lost I was busy saving you ass from those Shichibukai´s and Marine admirals" He yelled back at her.

She raised an eyebrow. In the end it was his fantasy, he could kick the whole word´s ass if he wanted. "Well… Yeah but that was yesterday, we should had been on the ship yesterday and we would have if it wasn´t for your sense of direction"

"Yeah? My sense of direction or the thing that I had to carry you the whole journey"

"Well I had sprawled my ankle!" The tone of the fight turned almost real until Zoro put his hand firmly on her waist and pushed her backwards pinning her to the wall.

"After a couple of minutes, I get tired and kiss you, just so you would shut up" He pressed her body against her and ghosted her lips. She just gulped. "I´ll nibble your ear" His breath was hot against her lobe "And slid my tongue down your neck" He whispered softly against her skin as if he was performing the action, but he didn´t broke the rules of the challenge: he didn´t do it, he just tell it to her.  
>"At that point" He grabbed her hands and put them over his butt "You are completely horny" He looked intensely into her eyes, and she understood perfectly the character she had to perform. "Yes" She said softly. Her grabbed one of her legs from the back of her tight and lifted up so it could be at his waist level. He pressed his crotch against her "You just want me to fuck you right here" She nodded hypnotized. With her previous requests she had observed the sexyness of Zoro´s body and the pleasure of his touch, now this role play was pushing her limits. He moved his body as if he was doing it, His naked and hard muscles rubbing against her covered skin, so rough, just how she liked him.<br>"But then" He whispered against her neck and stopped "We hear steps… someone is coming" When he moved away she was about to stop the game and just order him to have sex with her but he moved faster and dragged her back so both could seat on the bench one next to the other "We move to the kitchen" his hand, again, moved to her waist and his lips inches away her mouth. His other hand caressed her cheek and brought her closer, she licked her lips and closed his eyes. "But the previous sound was Sanji so he comes in" Her eyes darted open only to find Zoro looking straight forward. This was starting to feel like a little torture, she thought.

"And that stupid fuzzy brow starts doing the dishes while we act as if nothing is going on" He waited for her to stop looking at him.

She took a deep breath. This was really affecting her "OK" she played as if she was reading a magazine.

"But you are too kinky so when you notice that Sanji is not paying attention…" He grabbed her hand, balled her fist and put his hand over hers to guide it. "You start touching me under the table" He moved their hands over his crotch and mimicked it as if she was masturbating him.  
>She couldn´t help but to gulp and stare at him.<p>

"OH god it feels so good" He closed his eyes.

She couldn´t believe it… this was by far the most erotic thing she had ever done, who would had known Zoro was so… creative. She HAD to touch him and it was so close but she couldn't because the greenhaired´s hand was covering hers and directing her movements.

"But I´m not selfish, You know I´m not" His other hand moved over her leg and she thought she was going to explode "I move my hand down the table and inside your skirt" she wasn´t wearing a skirt now but the touch over her jeans felt really intense. "I move my fingers inside your underwear and start caressing you softly" he placed 2 fingers over her inner tight and touched her as if he was pleasuring her. His other hand keep moving as she jerked him.

"You moan softly, I can hear you but that idiot doesn't" he command her and she did it, he was breathing louder anyway.

"I touch you softly but you are already so wet that my fingers slide smoothly between your lips" He mimicked the movements "And I put more pressing" She didn´t realized it but she had closed her eyes, probably to imagine it better. "While I´m touching you, you can´t speak but that idiot offers you some tea and you say Yeah, and he thinks that's for him"

She was immersed in his fantasy, she was feeling exactly what he was telling her "Yeah"

"But no, that´s for me because you are about to cum, so hard. The adrenalin of knowing that he could find us turns you really on"

"Yeah" she moaned.

"And then it happens. I touch you exactly like you need it and you cum hard in my hand… It´s even more intense because you cant scream"

"Zoro" She moaned softly as she closed her legs. He moved his hand away her legs and licked his finger "MMM you taste so good" His other hand had left hers a little while ago but she continued moving. "As this idiot seats in front of us, I relax against the back of the chair and play asleep while you keep touching me" He put his hands behind his head and relaxed. "He is an idiot, he talks to you, you don´t care but you just talk to him so he wouldn´t find out" He looked at her hand moving "Faster I´m about to" He ordered and she just moved his hand faster. "Yeah. Like that".

She could feel with her knuckles Zoro´s real erection. This game was erotic for the two of them. She was about to open her hand and touch him when he said something new.

"Nami" He moaned softly "I said that and you know I´m about to cum" She looked at him, If he cums now Sanji is going to find out, She thought worried. He moved his right hand to the nape of her neck "so you throw a pencil as if you didn´t mean it, down the table and say Oops naively"

"Oops" she acted and after that his hand landed on her neck and pulled her down.

"You say I get it" he said

"I get it" She gulped while he guided her head over her hand which was supposedly masturbating him.

"And you put my hard and hot cock inside your mouth" Her face was inches away his erection inside his boxers.

"Your wet mouth and your velvet tongue is the last I can take so I cum hard inside your mouth" He moaned pressing the nape of her neck with his hands. "My hot seed is shot inside you but you drink it all, you suck it a couple of times more before you raise your head and sit again while you clean the edges of your mouth" He pulled her up.

"That idiot cook doesn´t notice anything" he continued

"Zoro" she interrupted him because she couldn´t take it anymore, she had to have him: Right here, right now.

"But luckily for us, he goes away" he kept on talking as if she hadn´t say anything.

"Zoro, I need you now" She pleaded.

"Yeah! You say something like that! And as soon as he closes the door I pinned you against the table"

She didn´t know how but in a swift movement Zoro had put her in her knees with her belly against the bench."You beg me to fuck you"

"Please fuck me" She begged.

He put his erection against her butt and his hands over her waist. He started to move as if he was giving it to her doggy style.

She didn´t know if it was for the friction or the fiction but she was starting to feel an orgasm building inside her.

He opened her legs a little and she instinctually raised her backside "I fuck you hard as you like it" he buckled his hips against her.

"Zoroooo" She moaned.

"Yeah baby, my fat cock is stabbing your pussy" he moved so violently against her that she couldn't take it anymore.

Her hands gripped the edge of the bench and suddenly she felt it, she was climaxing, yeah all dressed up and only imagining the dirty thought Zoro was describing to her. She screamed his name and collapsed against the bench.

He stopped and moved away. After a couple of seconds of anxious breathing Nami turned around sitting on the floor and rested her back against the bench.

The green haired sat next to her "I think I know what to do" he said in his sexy tone.

"Yes please" She begged. Ok the fantasy was amazing but she needed him now.

He moved closer to her, his hand moved towards her chest. One finger sneaked inside her bra and quickly took out a 100 bellis, caressing meanwhile her harden nipple.

"Really?" she gasped when his hand was out of her bra.

"I think I earned this" he put it inside his underwear and smirked.

"Really?" She asked tired.

"Don´t you agree?"

"OK. I have one last request" She kneeled and looked at him.

"Nahh… I think I´m ok for the day, I don´t want to be greedy" he looked away.

"Really?" She said disappointed.

"Really. No more money favors" He moved closer to kiss her.

She melted in the feeling of his lips. Zoro managed to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her on top of him. "What I have in mind next is for free… if you are ok with it"

She didn´t answer him, just kissed him again. He moved his fingers to unbutton her jeans and pull them down. While they kissed fervently, Zoro´s hand succeeded in undressing her leaving her only her undergarments. When his fingers fount the fabric of her panties he had to broke the kiss.

"Wow!" He said trying to look at her underwear while his fingers played with the wetness that had formed down there. "You are really wet" He said surprised.

"Yeah" She moaned in his ear "That was really hot, I even came" she nibbled in his ear.

Zoro didn´t know hot to describe the feeling he was living at the moment. He felt cocky, proud, sexy and extremely longing for Nami. "Then, I don´t think I should keep you waiting any much longer" He slowly pushed her down so she lay on the wooden floor.

"You shouldn´t" Nami said softly as she opened her legs widely.

He moved his hands to her waist and slowly slid her panties down her legs. As he expected she was drenched, her legs marked with the trail of her juices. He licked his lips at the view.

"Zoro!" She insisted in a soft growl.

He couldn´t wait anymore. He got rid of his underwear, bellis fell around the floor, and he positioned the tip of his manhood over her labia. He played a little more with her, he loved to tease her and rubbed his shaft up and down her clit.

"ZORO" That´s all she said.

He chuckled and entered her in one swift motion. Her arms jumped to wrap around his back and pull him closer to her. He buckled his hips faster, he couldn´t take it for much longer and it was obvious that neither did she.

When they herd Sanji´s voice announcing dinner they knew they had to end it quickly. Zoro´s mouth moved on top of hers, to kiss her but more to muffle the screams Nami used to perform when he gave it to her hard and fast.  
>The navigator felt her eyes roll back to her skull when the swordsman viscously stabbed her. It only lasted a couple of minutes to her when she saw white and her blood turned into fire. As her whole body trembled for several seconds she noticed that Zoro had stopped moving and crushed his head between her breasts. She didn´t talk, she couldn´t.<p>

After a couple of seconds Zoro pecked her sweetly in the lips and started dressing.

She only had strength to sit against the bench. She stared at him.

"Tired?" He said in a mocking tone.

She showed him her tongue and stood up to put on her clothes. While she was adjusting her jeans she noticed how Zoro picked up the bills form the floor and put them in his pocket. He noticed she was looking at him and move closer to her, gave her a quick kiss and moved away "See you at dinner" he left the room.

Nami kept on arranging her clothes for a couple of minutes thinking on what had happened. She adjusted her bra and noticed she had no more cash with her, she giggled and moved to enjoy dinner with her nakamas.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.


	2. 02: Gold Digger

Chapter 02: Gold Digger

_She takes my money, well I'm in need__  
><em>_Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed__  
><em>_Oh she's a gold digger way over time__  
><em>_That digs on me_

* * *

><p>A couple of days later.<p>

The Mugiwara crew had just finish dinner. Sanji was doing the dishes and Nami and Robin chatted at the table. The older woman was about to read a book and the red head was flipping the pages of a magazine. Zoro opened the door and entered the room, by that time the archeologist had stopped talking to the navigator and started reading. Not she or the cook noticed or seemed to mind when the swordsman moved next to Nami and commented her something softly on her ear briefly before going away again.

Nami didn´t looked at him as if she didn´t care. Her mouth curved a little, announcing a faint smile as she spotted the three hundred bellis Zoro placed over her magazine while he said; "wanna win some easy money? I need a good bath"

Zoro knew he owed Nami a lot of money so he couldn´t be buying her or anything like that but he also knew that after their last experience she was not going to miss the opportunity of doing it again.

"Well guys I´m going to sleep" She said closing the magazine and hiding the money in her pocket. Zoro was right, this wasn´t about the money this was a test, not, a challenge. The challenge that would prove who of them was more desperate for the other, a challenge she was not willing to loose, she was Nami, the burglar cat, she had been playing with men since she was 15. This swordsman was not going to use her own tricks on her. This was not about money, this was about pride, she had to earn those 300 bellis back.

A couple of hours later Zoro walked to the bathroom. He knew that by now every remaining Mugiwara should be sleeping so he and Nami could use the main bath easily. He had been training a lot for the last couple of hours, he needed a relaxing bath right now, he just hoped Nami would be there.

When he opened the door he was glad to find the air filled with steam product of the already filled bathtub that Nami had prepared for him. He was about to say something when the view of the navigator made his words die in his throat as his jaw dropped and the swordsman frozen.

"Your bath is ready Goshushin-sama" Nami said in an uncharacteristic naïve voice tone.

But that wasn´t the thing that made Zoro´s heart stop and his brain shot circuited. She was only wearing a white apron with a matching hat. As she moved closer to him he could only stare at her breast which escaped from the fabric ruffles. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out.

"Did you train hard Goshushin-sama?" She was inches away him, she wrapped her arms around her waist making her breasts pop out even more and batted her eyelashes.

He used his whole concentration to think for a single reason why he shouldn´t pin her against the wall and fuck her till she faints. Product of years of training he could regain control of his body and remembered this was a challenge and he was not going to loose against Nami, he looked at her, or at least he was not going to loose so easily "Yes" he manage to say.

She smirked "Don´t worry Goshushin-sama I´ll take care of you" Her hands moved to the hem of his tshirt to pull it up. He lifted his arms and she helped him take it off.

He gulped as he felt her soft breasts ghosted his chest as she tip toed to release his tshirt from his arms. Her fingers slid down his chest until they landed on his pants. She kept eye contact the whole time. He was making a huge tent in his pants but she unzipped them as if nothing was going on. When they landed on the floor her fingers moved to caress his abs "You are so tense Goshushin-sama"

Every time she called him Goshushin-sama he felt his brain explode. "Yeah" He said coldly but he was really speechless.

Her nails played with the waistband of his boxers as she looked intensely into his eyes. She knew she was winning but he still wasn´t willing to give up. She pulled his boxer down, freeing his erection. "Don´t worry Goshushin-sama I´ll help you relax" her hands travelled up over his body until they reached his hand. She turned around and dragged him to a little bench that was next to the bathtube.

Zoro kicked his shoes in a fraction of second and followed her, not missing the opportunity of admiring her naked body from behind; from that position the only thing that was covering her skin was a bow a few inches above her butt. It made her look like a present, a present for him. He smiled.

She pushed him down so he could sit on the little bench and she crouched between his legs. She got a washbowl full of water and slowly guided on top of his head. She smiled at him and poured the water over his hair.

He smiled relaxed and closed his eyes, the warm water sliding down his body made a sweet caress to his skin. When he opened again Nami was smiling cutely "Was the water temperature ok Goshushin-sama?"

"Yes" This extremely out of character but polite Nami was hot.

She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured the liquid in her cupped hand. Her hand moved to the top of his head and he felt her fingers massaged his scalp. It would be the most relaxing massage in the word if it weren´t for her nipples rubbing against his chest and his erection brushing her apron up and down, which filled his mind with naughty thoughts.

"Does it feel good Goshushin-sama?" She asked.

He opened his eyes only to find her inches away from him "Yes" he said, his lips grazed hers when he moved them. She smiled at him and he felt his blood boil. The navigator´s hands slid down his neck and she grabbed the bowl again and rinsed his hair with the warm water.

"mmm"

"I´m so glad you like it, Goshushin-sama" She massaged his scalp again. She looked down and noticed how Zoro had his fist balled, his knuckles were white. That was just another prove of the swordsman trying to control himself.

"Back" He heard it and when he opened his eyes again she was behind him. He felt her slim fingers caress his back.

She slid the soap over his back. She took the opportunity to trace every muscle on his back. She took her time as it was big and it had lots of them.

His eyes closed again briefly to be opened wide as she announced "Goshushin-sama, I forgot the sponge… Don´t worry! I have an idea" Her arms wrapped around his waist and he felt her big breast rubbing hardly against his back.

"FUCK" He said surprised. She was washing his back with her tits, this was reaching the end of his self control.

She was smiling widely behind him, she knew that with that last move Zoro was not going to last much more. She had to make him come first, just like he did it to her. She moved up and down fast for a few minutes until she repeated the action with the bowl to rinse the soap off his back.

When she moved to face him she was a little taken aback with Zoro´s confident grin. He relaxed his back against the side of the bath and opened his legs inviting her to continue her job.

Yeah, years of training and sacrifice came in handy in these situations. He took a quick glimpse at Nami, she was still in character but her apron was hanging from her waist, her chest completely exposed and soapy.

"I´ll do your chest Goshushin-sama" She said and her hand moved over his pecs to spread the soap all over it.

"So good" He said relaxed amd closed his eyes.

She notice his erection, hard and pointing at the ceiling. He could play unaffected but his body gave him away. She moved closer to him, between his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck and her boobs positioned over his chest.

When he opened his eyes and found Nami inches away from him, caressing him softly with her nipples and staring intensely at his eyes, He felt, for the first time, interest in money. If money could make these dreams come true he was going to take it more serious than the greedy navigator.

His hands jumped to her buttocks and pulled her even closer against him "I´ll help you" He said joining her up and down movements and making her whole body rub against his.

She could feel his erection´s friction against her belly, her eyes didn´t move from his and he looked intensely back at her. It was a battle of wills and she was not going to loose. Her hands sneaked between his grip and her fingers started to softly caress his erection.

"Goshushin-sama You need to relax" Her fingers wrapped around his shaft.

He could only gasp and prepare himself for a sweet defeat.

Suddenly the redhead slipped down, it was so fast and smooth, product of the soap that was covering their skins. When he looked down he found her staring up and with his manhood between her breasts.

When Nami´s hands positioned on the side of her breast to push them tighter around his cock he said "This is the best day of my life"

She tried but couldn´t suppress a giggle after his comment. She returned in to character and moved up and down performing a breast massage to his erection.

"GOD NAMI" He growled. He was at his limit and her doings drove him mad.

"Goshushin-sama" She said a little anxious product of the hard movement.

"I´m about-" He adverted her.

She only made eye contact with him and opened her mouth widely. That drove him over the edge. "You are so fucking sexy" He said at the same time he shot his load. The red head quickly positioned her lips on top of the head and sucked softly.  
>He collapsed against the bathtube side. He cracked one eye open to register the moment when she swallowed and licked her lips. Soon enough she was crushing her chest against him and wrapping her arms around his neck.<p>

"Do you like it Goshushin-sama?" She whispered in his ear.

His arms moved around her waist "Amazing" and he tried to kiss her but she avoided it.

"You can´t do that! I will demand you for sexual harassment Goshushin-sama" she bit his earlobe.

He should demand her for that. He chuckled "Debts, demands, just add them to my list" His fingers undid the bow of her apron.

She giggled this time and looked at him in the eyes.

He placed his lips softly on top of hers "After that, triplicate my debt… It´s worth it" he kissed her.

She kissed him back for a couple of seconds "You know Goshushin-sama this is getting out of your budget"

He stared into her eyes.

"But… I´m feeling really generous tonight" she kissed him back and sat on his lap "So the question is, Do you feel lucky?" She nibbled in his ear.

He put his hands behind her legs "You have no idea" He lifted her a little up so he could enter her.

She smirked and positioned the head of his manhood directly over her crack and started to go slowly down.

"Mmm" he licked his lips and positioned his hands around her waist.

She fixed her eyes directly to his and started to move slowly up and down. They spent several minutes moving slowly and staring deeply into each others eyes.

His hands started to move her faster and harder and the redhead´s moan became the soundtrack of the scene. His mouth darted to her neck and his tongue nipped and sucked her skin. She closed her eyes and let him lead her. He noticed he was in complete control of her and pulled her legs up so her ankles where over his shoulders. His penetration felt so deeply inside her that he had to move his mouth to kiss her to muffle her screams. His movements turned violent and when Nami bit his lip her body started to tremble. He felt her climaxing and followed her.

She kissed him fervently for several seconds until she felt cold and broke the kiss.

Zoro had moved them inside the bath tube.

"Cold" She hissed

He chuckled "Sorry…It was that maid´s fault"

She giggled and cuddled between his arms. He caressed her hairs and rested his head against her.

He sighed "I´m broke again"

She kissed his neck.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.


	3. 03: Money for Nothing

Chapter 03: Money for Nothing

_That ain't workin' _  
><em>that's the way you do it<em>  
><em>Get your money for nothin' <em>  
><em>get your chicks for free<em>

* * *

>Nami was in her room sitting at her desk, apparently doing maps but she wasn´t. She was in deep thinking staring at 3 bellis bills that were laying over a map. Those 300 bellis had become the trigger of her sexual fantasies, with those 300 bellis she could make them come true. She had them now so it was her turn to order. What should she ask Zoro? that was the thing that was on her mind. She had never thought about it, sexual fantasies, she could ask him anything she knew he took it as a challenge so he will accept her commands. She had a few ideas in mind but some of them were a little embarrassing.<br>In a few hours they would be docking at a new island, she grabbed the money and got out of her room.

ooo

The Mugiwara´s had docked on the new port. Sanji and Brook went to buy some food, Luffy and Ussop went to search the island for adventure, Robin and Franky went to the library, Chopper looked for the local pharmacy to gather some supplies, Nami went shopping and Zoro remained at the sunny guarding the ship.  
>Of course he was sleeping on the grass of the main deck. His quiet time was over as he started feeling a kick on his side.<p>

"What the hell you want!" He said without opening his eyes already knowing who was the attacker.

"Wake up!" Ordered the red head.

He sighed, sat and looked at her. Nami showed him the 300 bellis blushing softly and he just chuckled.

"Forget it!" she blushed furiously and moved away. What was she thinking? this was really embarrassing, this only proved she wanted him, badly.

"Hey!" He jumped and stood in her way.

She bumped into his chest. Big, muscular and now, naked chest, she thought. When his hand sneaked around her waist her courage went back.

"What do you want?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She gulped "Kiss" she moaned.

"What?" he moved away her neck and stared at her eyes.

She was blushing again "I want you to kiss me"

"What?" He asked surprised. She had taken her time to use the money, he knew she was going to ask him something sooner or later but as she was taking so much time he thought she was going to ask for something more... kinky.

"I want you to kiss me" she ordered.

He chuckled and pecked her nose "There"

She rolled her eyes "That´s not a 300 Bellis kiss"

He smirked, wrapped his arms tightly around her slim waist and kissed her cheek softly.

Nami sighed defeated.

He sighed "I´ll have to keep trying" he quickly lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her room, all the way he gave her butterfly kisses on her neck. She giggled in response of his tickling smooches.  
>When they arrived he placed her on her bed, kicked his boots and undid his pants, which fell on the floor.<p>

She stared lustfully at his body "I don´t know why you are undressing when you have to kiss me" she said ironically.

He smirked "I don´t know but I think it´s going to help" he moved next to her.

She turned to his side to stare at his face, he smiled brightly and she melted. His hand moved to caress her cheek.

"I didn´t say you could touch me" she imposed.

He grinned "Sorry" he removed his hand from her face and replaced it with his lips. His lips ghosted her skin provoking a sweet caress to the navigator. She moaned when his lips directed to her neck and softly nipped the skin over there. He had managed to push her down. As she was laying on the bed, his body leaned against hers, without pressing his body weight against her, so he could access to her neck.  
>His tongue found her clavicle and he spend several seconds grazing it with the tip. He interrupted his movements and looked at her face "Can I?" He gazed at her tshirt "I need more space to kiss"<p>

She smiled "mmm... ok"

He softly kissed her chin while his hand moved to slowly unbutton her tshirt. His mouth move to ghost hers and he bit softly her lower lip.  
>When he finished with the last button he moved away to take a glimpse of the navigator. He pushed her tshirt off her with her help and she was left in her bra and mini short. He sighed staring directly at her chest, her boobs were huge, it was no news, he had seen them 100 times but every time he had them in front of him, at his mercy, he remained breathless for several seconds. His hands sneaked over her body and moved to pull down her shorts. She helped him and they slid down her long creamy legs. He did it slow taking advantage of the thing that she would let him touch her if he was undressing her. When he reached her feet her fingers removed her sandals and he took some other time to stare at the, almost, naked navigator. When his eyes met hers she was smiling sexily, acknowledging the pleasure he was having at looking at her body.<br>She was about to say something when the swordsman moved his face to her feet, lifted it and slid his tongue between her big toe and the second one. She moaned. His tongue sneaked wetly down her legs, when he reached the knee he started giving butterfly kisses to the inner part of her tight. She stopped brething in anticipation.  
>He moved up and played with the elastic of her panties with his teeth. She bit her lower lip and stared intensely at him. His mouth jumped to her navel and his tongue danced wildly as if he was making out with it. The red head´s breathing rhythm started to accelerate product of his erotic massage.<br>His tongue moved up her abdomen to end before her breasts. He put the bridge of her bra between his teeth and bit it so hard that it broke. Her breast popped out of the fabric prison but he had no chance to admired them as the furious navigator confronted him.  
>He knew she was going to unleash her wrath after he had broken her clothes but what the hell!. When the navigator´s mouth opened to complain he covered it with his lips and started kissing her passionately. Their tongues battled violently, she was angry and he wasn´t going to give up, soon his body collapsed against hers and their skins touched. his skin was hot and tight covering his developed muscles, hers was soft but shared the same temperature. While he kissed her his hand took the opportunity to get rid of her last undergarment and removed her panties. His hard erection, covered by his boxer, was placed over her womanhood and as they frantically kissed, his whole body rubbed against hers.<br>He broke the kiss but the red head wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to kiss her again. They kissed lustfully for several minutes, skin brushing skin, tongue savouring tongue.  
>He broke the kiss again, this time she let him move away. She remained laying on the bed and he was on his knees between her legs. She stared at his erection, it was making a huge tent in his boxers. Her hands instinctively moved to the hem of his boxers and pulled them down leaving the swordsman naked. She sighed this time, he was a freaking Adonis, that body was..., she had to touch him. Her hands darted to his chest but the swordsman quickly moved to kiss her between the valley of her breasts.<br>He remembered he had to kiss her to win this challenge and he was going to do it till she climaxed.  
>Though the feeling of his manhood rubbing up and down her slit was intense, the soft kissing over her boobs took her whole attention, specially when his lips found her harden nipple and they started to softly suck it. She just repeated his name and brushed his hair with her hand. He suddenly nipped and then licked it softly, slowly flicking the tip of his tongue over it.<br>She had to tell him he won so she could have him. She was already in the mood, only if she could connect her brain with her mouth and stop moaning.  
>Meanwhile Zoro moved to her other boob and starting doing the same, this time faster. Her hands left his head, pulling some hear in the process and gripped the shits till her knuckles went white. She opened her legs wider allowing his erection to caress her even more intimately. He noticed she was soaking wet and her movements proved that she wanted something more... but not yet.<br>He stopped his movements on her breast and went down between her legs. Nami raised her head to look at him. "Oh god Zoro"  
>His lips pressed softly against her womanhood, she closed her eyes and her head collapsed on the mattress. The tip of his tongue graced her crack and he softly started kissing her. She was dripping wet and he knew it wasn´t going to take long to make her climax so he relented his movements. He enjoyed tasting every part of the navigator even more knowing that she was at his complete mercy, that boosted his ego more than beating some pirate ass.<br>His hands moved to her ankles to pull her legs to open even more widely and his tongue went inside her.  
>Her moans filled the room as he kissed her down there. The tip of his tongue moved to softly stroke her clit and the red head screamed his name. His tongue played with her pearl so slowly but it felt tremendously intense for her. Suddenly he started to move faster, quickly slapping it with his tongue. She felt as if the whole energy of her body was gathering in one place and ready to explode on Zoro´s command.<br>"ZO" she tried to say but the green haired´s movement turned more rapid and precise unleashing in her the explosion of her orgasm.  
>He felt her whole body tingle and his mouth filled with her juices, he kept on kissing her down there for several seconds as she spasmed. He knew orgasms were different in girls, the feeling didn´t ended abruptly like in boys. It was more like it faded out, so he moved up with his kisses, caressing the skin of her abdomen, her breast, her neck, her cheek until it reached her lips where he placed the last kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and darted her tongue inside his mouth. After several minutes of the aftermath make out session he broke the kiss and stared at her.<p>

"That´s a 300 belli´s kiss" she said.

He grinned and kissed her again.

She closed her eyes and relaxed under the soft kisses and caresses that the swordsman was performing on her.

"Pay me" The green haired abruptly stopped and ordered.

She jaw dropped a little, couldn´t he wait at least for a couple of seconds for that?, but she was to relaxed to fight him right now so she just sighed and moved to the other side of the bed to search for her shorts.

He didn´t thought she was going to accept so easily, he just wanted to tease her. He stared at her naked figure bending to reach for her clothes under the bed. She was kneeling on the mattress and half of her body was outside the bed searching for the short underneath it. The view was too tempting for the swordsman. When Nami emptied her pockets and found the 3 bellis bills she was a little surprised to feel Zoro´s anatomy leaning against her rear. His mouth dived into her neck, his chest pressed softly against her back and his manhood slid down her wet pussy grazing it.

"Mmmm" She moaned as the green haired´s hands positioned over her waist and pulled her up to rest her body over his. He was kneeling on the middle of the bed, his hands moved to cup her breasts and the red haired rubbed her body against his while he continued to give wet kisses to her neck and ear.

"Please Zoro, stop teasing" She couldn´t take it anymore, she needed him. She balled her fist with the money inside. Her other hand moved directly between her legs to direct his cock to her entrance.  
>He didn´t move, waiting for her to do all the job, but his teeth nipped her neck. In a swift movement she pressed her rear against his hips and he was inside her.<p>

"Nami" he moaned this time and one of his hands left her breast to grip her waist. The navigator slid up and down slowly and he was suffering now.

His arm wrapped around her waist completely. This time when she slid down he buckled his hips against her and she felt him deep inside her. He squished one of her breasts and he was in control now, pulling her harder against him. Her arms jumped and wrapped against his neck. His face was buried between her neck and her shoulder, biting and sucking her skin as he impaled her faster and faster.

The movement was rough but it was completely working for her. She liked sweet Zoro, it was new and surprising but rough Zoro was hot, it felt more like him. When his both hands gripped her waist tightly she felt her eyes roll back to her skull after the violent movement he was practicing on her. She stopped moving, knowing that she could never reach his peace, when Zoro turned wild she knew she just had to enjoy it.

The swordsman had lost it completely, he was pure instinct now, moving Nami´s body ast his will, stabbing her viciously with his manhood.

"ZORO" The navigator screamed and he could feel her body trembling against his skin. When her pussy clamped around his cock he couldn´t hold it anymore. He muffled his climaxing scream by pressing his lips against her neck and came hard inside the navigator.  
>They spent a few seconds in their own words enjoying their orgasms meanwhile they collapsed on the bed.<br>She quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After a couple of seconds he broke the kiss "I better go, everybody is going to come back" He said looking at the window and noticing that the sun was setting down.

She sighed and watched him move away.

He stood staring at her stretching her naked body only covered by her knees with the messy blanket "Dress" he ordered her as he put on his boxers.

"It´s my room I can stay naked" She showed him her tongue. She noticed the movement inside his underwear and giggled.

He sighed and brushed his hair back.

She crawled to the edge of the bed right in front of where he was standin. She moved to be at his sight level "Weren´t you going?" She said sexily.

"I´m looking for my pants" He said staring directly at her boobs.

"They aren´t here"she said noticing his stare and pressing them against his chest.

He ginned "Oh! There they are" He moved quickly his arm around her waist and pushed her down the bed. He laid his body on top of her and moved as if he was searching something under the bed without noticing her.

The red head giggled "Zoro!"

"What? I almost have it... or maybe it´s here" his hand moved to her side and started tickling her.

"No... WAhahahahaha ZORO! STOP IT!" She started laughing uncontrollably.

After a couple of seconds of torturing her he moved away with his pants on his hands "Here"

Meanwhile she tried to control her breath "Don´t do that ever again!" she ordered him. She was extremely ticklish.

He put on his pants chuckling.

"NAMI-SWAN I´M BACK" A soft knock on the door interrupted them.

Zoro rolled her eyes and she instinctively covered her body, even though the door was closed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sanji insisted.

"Oh hi Sanji-kun" She said uncomfortably.

He sat next to her on the bed, he´ll have to wait a little to get out of the room.

"Whatever! it´s ok..." she answered him.

"OK! I´ll prepare an special surprise dinner just for you!" he yelled and moved away.

"Idiot" The green haired said.

She didn´t answer him.

"This is my payment?" he said grabbing the ball of paper over the mattress.

She smiled "Yeah baby you earn every wrinkle on it" She pecked his lips.

"Now that you are covered I´ll leave" He said standing up.

"Oops... Its falling down" She said letting the blanket go.

He chuckled "Bye Nami" covered his eyes and walked out of the room. When he was out he could hear the red head giggles behind him.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.

**~Karen K.**


	4. 04: She Works Hard for the Money

Chapter 04: She Works Hard for the Money

_She works hard for the money_  
><em>So hard for it honey<em>  
><em>So you better treat her right<em>

* * *

><p>Nami stared at the green haired doing his daily routine of exercises. It was a beautiful day, all the Mugiwaras were enjoying the weather outside on the deck. The red haired was sunbathing while reading a book. They were supposed to arrive to a new island in a couple of days so it was relaxing time. Nami stretched on her seat and purred earning a small glance of the swordsman, who turned his sight quickly to his weights, as she noticed him.<br>As Zoro returned to his work out she continued admiring him behind the book. He had such a hot body, those muscles, that tan, sexy, Sexy, Sexy. She thought. Thank god tonight was her turn to watch the ship at night and he will sneak out of his room and visit her. She smiled picturing the images of what they were going to be doing in a couple of hours. That´s when she remembered that he had the 300 bellies and, even though, they already had regular encounters without using them, she was expecting it. She had never thought about role playing or fulfilling her most intimate desires but she had to confess that she really, really liked it.  
>Zoro started to do sit ups and Nami fakely flicked the page but continued staring at him. Maybe she should go and ask him what he wants, so she could have time to prepare it for the night. She smiled again.<p>

"Nice book Nami-san?" The blond interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh... yeah. yes" She answered him

"Lunch is ready" He said softly "LUNCH IS READY EVERYBODY" He yelled for the rest of the crew.

She nodded and watched him go followed by the rest of the Mujiwaras. When she stood up Zoro was drying his sweat with a towel and as they were the only 2 remaining on the deck, she took the opportunity to move closer to him.

She stood next to him not saying anything, he stopped his movements and looked at her. She was smiling like a little girl who was going to hand Santa her wishlist. He rose his eyebrow and moved closer. Her hands jumped to his abs, sneaked over his naked chest till her arms were wrapped around his neck and her body crushed against him. His arms encircled her around the waist and she whispered in his ear "I need 300 bellis"

He chuckled "You don´t have 300? I ´ve heard you have some savings"

She bit his neck "Sorry, I expressed myself wrong. I need my 300 bellis back"

"You know I don´t have any money just debts" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I believe that´s true but not for those 300 bellis"

"Oh! Those 300 bellies" He looked at her in the eyes.

"Exactly" She smiled.

"I cant´give you that, you have to earn it" He slapped softly her butt and moved away.

She was left alone in the deck. "What?" she asked to herself and frowned.

oooOOOooo

Nami arrived last at the table fumming. When she shut Sanji up after handing her her plate Zoro chuckled and she glared at him.

When the lunch was over the green haired remained polishing his swords while the cook did the dishes. After a couple of minutes of tranquillity Nami stormed in and order the blond a smoothie. The cook started doing the drink and the red haired slouched next to the swordsman.  
>Zoro continued with his words until Nami elbowed in the ribs.<p>

"What?" he asked.

She punched him again "I´m not going to stop torturing until you give me my money back or tell me the way I can have it back"

When Sanji turned on the blender the swordsman moved to whisper in her ear "I haven´t thought about that yet"

"Zoooorooo" She whined loud enough so Sanji, who was bringing her the drink, could hear her.

"What´s wrong Nami-swan" He asked her politely and then turned to Zoro "What did you do Marimo!"

Zoro who was about to fight the blond looked at the red head who was grabbing the glass and standing up "Nothing just, I was telling him how boring he is but as he wants to remain that way he is going to end up polishing his own sword all by himself for the rest of the day. Thanks Sanji-kun"

The cook didn´t get what she was talking about but smiled goofily at her after her thanks. The green haired chuckled and she left the room.

oooo

Later that night the navigator was reading a book in the crow´s nest. She was on watch tonight so she´ll have to stay up all night. It was almost midnight and judging for the sound of steps climbing on the ladder the swordsman was entering the room.

"Hey!" he greeted her and moved to sit right next to her. She was on the floor but she was using a thick blanket as a carpet. "What are you reading?" He kissed her neck.

"You smell nice" She said a little surprised.

"I fell asleep in the tub, I´ve been over exposed to soap" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

She laughed "You could never be over exposed to soap" she continued her reading.

He noticed she was making small talk because she was concentrated in her reading. "Another Weatheria book?" He sighed.

She nodded while he wrapped his arms around her waist and drag her to sit between his legs. She relaxed her back against his chest.

"You had 2 years to read those" He complained kissing her neck and she just giggled.  
>Zoro´s wet hair grazed her skin and she shivered.<p>

"Was it fun?... Weatheria?"

She thought about it for a second "Not exactly fun, being around old guys all day but certainly educational" She took of her glasses and put them on a bench near by, knowing that she was not going to be able to keep reading with him in the room. "How about Kuraigana?" she turned around to look at him.

He shrugged "Well, fighting all day and night... pretty fun"

"Oh! so you had fun" She said somehow ironically.

"Between landing on an island full of okamas or old guys I guess I was lucky"

"The old guys weren´t that bad" She smiled and Zoro quickly frowned.

That´s when the green haired´s mind started to wandered in a surprising direction: sex. He had had his urges in Kuraigana. He had seen pictures of the old guys that were with her for those 2 years. She couldn´t have done anything remotely sexual with them but then, for to years she hadn´t done... anything?.

She put the book next to her glasses and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Even though I had fun, I have to confess they were certain things I miss" He said that knowing that he couldn't ask her directly.

Nami blushed, was he going to say he missed her, just like that, out of the blue? "Really?" she kissed his neck.

"Really" His hands started to snake around he body, lifting her tanktop.

"Like what?" She purred in his ear.

"Like this" He said as the same time his hands reached her breasts and squished them softly.

"Oh" she squealed. What did he mean? He missed her? This nocturnal rendezvous ? or the most probable answer: squishing her boobs?. "Charming" she said ironically.

"How about you?" he didn´t noticed her change.

"Well, this" She placed her hands over his and squished her boobs again "were with me so I didn´t miss them"

He chuckled moving his hands again to her waist "You know what I mean... 2 years in an island full of old guys and no fun"

That´s when she realized where this was going "Ohh" That kinky swordsman "You know... I guess the same way as you" she looked at him and she could see how his brains exploded in his mind by his expression.

"You mean you..." He smiled widely.

She smirked.

In a split of a second Zoro had taken out the 300 "I know what I want"

Nami´s face turned crimson read already knowing what he was going to ask. "What?"

"I want you to show me how you did it" He smiled even more widely "but I´m planing to save the images in my mind for the next time I miss you so...put on a show"

She gulped, this was going to be really embarrassing "Nooo...really?"

Zoro wiggled the bills in his hand in front of her face-

She sighed, but she was going to do it. She looked at the money.

He noticed her dark blush "I´ll tell you what to do first"

She sighed "ok"

The green haired moved a couple of feet away from her and sat again, he bared a huge smile the whole time. "Take of your bikini... but not the tanktop".

She was wearing a bikini under a very short and loosen tanktop that showed her left shoulder. While she was undoing the straps Zoro ordered again "Let me see"  
>She throw the bikini on the floor and re arranger the top. Without too much success, the lower part of her breasts weren´t covered.<p>

"Hot" he grinned "Now, open your legs"

She was kneeling down so when she did it he couldn´t see what he was aiming too.

"You want to see my panties?" She asked naively.

He nodded.

"I dont know... I´m shy" Her arms wrapped below her breast lifting them up, The loosen top fell from one of her shoulders revealing one of her nipples to the swordsman.

He gulped, his hand moved to rest on his knee.

Nami´s finger danced at the hem of her plated skin and he followed her movements with his eyes like a pendulum.

She slowly lifted her skirt as she sat back. This time, when she opened her legs her bikini was in full view for the swordsman.

"I told you I miss you, did you miss me in Weatherea?" he asked looking directly at her covered womanhood.

She nodded "Very much" and her boobs jumped up and down freely.

"You know what I used to do when I missed you badly?" his hand directed to his crotch and started to caress himself.

She bit her lip staring at how his thing grew inside his pants.

"Tell me what did you do" He asked.

"I thought about you..." She played with her finger in her lower lip. "About your body" she whispered.

"Really?" He said taking off his shirt to please her.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds "And I started picturing how you would kiss me" her finger played with her lips "and how you would touch me"

"a-ha" He said staring at her hypnotized.

Her hands moved slowly from her lips, down to her neck, to finally end at the hem of her top. "So I would touch myself as if my hands were yours" Her right hand moved inside the top and he could see the fabric of her tshirt tightening and loosen up with her movements. "It´s not like you but it feels good" She closed her eyes. Her movements turned more violent and her top rolled up and revealed her erotic massage.

Zoro was frozen staring at her. His erection was making a huge tent inside his pants.

"Zoro I want you" She moaned and her right hand slid down her belly to her leg.

His sight quickly shifted to her exposed underwear. He noticed that she was already wet. His eyes moved again to her face, she was blushing and moaning. The spectacle was far to sexy for the swordsman.

The red head´s fingers moved inside her skirt over her underwear and she started touching there. When she opened her eyes to peek at the green haired she discovered that he was staring directly between her legs with her pants open and his manhood in his hands. She couldn´t close them back. "I want your dick Zoro" Her finger teased her entrance.

Zoro´s shaft twitched in his hands after her comment. "What do you want to do with my dick?" his said in an agitated tone.

Her right hand was lowering her underwear and the left one was pinching one of her nipples "I want to suck your cock"

The swordsman felt his throat go dry.

"Zoro! Zoro" She moaned while her finger moved to touch herself. The whole thing of being so expose in front of Zoro and looking at him in the same position was really affecting her. His eyes looked predatory, his whole body was sweating and the most interesting show for the red head: he was pumping his dick at full speed. She wanted him, bad. "Fuck me Zoro"

He looked intensely at Nami pleasuring herself, her whole body trembling, her hands roaming over her body squishing her breasts, fingering herself. Everything was extremely erotic; Her movements, of course but also knowing that he was the motive of her desire. "Nami I´m cumming" he anticipated.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Me too" she panted and rushed her peace.

He couldn´t hold it anymore. He focused on her hand moving wildly over her pussy and felt his dick twitch in his hand. "Nami" He cried.  
>The red head locked her eyes on his hard cock which spasmed and shot his seed directly over her chest and abdomen. At the feeling of the warm liquid landing on her skin she felt her climax and her whole body tingled as she came.<br>Both of them remained breathing anxiously in their separated spaces for a couple of seconds until the green haired moved closer to her. "That was so sexy" He said huskly and tried to kiss her lips but she mover her face to talk at him.

"I think it would be nice memory" she smirked.

He grinned and waited for her to do the next move.

"But not everything is an image memory, you know. You should consider another aspects to use when you miss me" she bit her lower lip.

"Oh really" he couldn´t hide his smile. She sure had something in mind.

"Yeah" She searched for his bandana on the floor and carefully wrapped it around his eyes. "You should also use your other senses to remember"

As the green haired gulped, the navigator kissed his cheek softly "You should remember how my kisses feel" her hands grabbed his and placed them around her waist "how my skin feels"

Zoro let her lead him and he moved his hands to caress her skin "You are right. I think you should let me kiss you, just to memorize it" he heard her giggle softly and a couple of seconds later he felt her soft breathing against his lips.

"Ok" she whispered and moved her mouth so her lips caressed his.

He felt her lips and started kissing her softly, savouring her lips, exploring her mouth taking his time. Meanwhile his hands pushed her closer against his chest and caressed her back. The kiss was extremely long, luscious and Nami couldn´t complain.

He broke the kiss and she stared at him in daze. "Wait, I don´t think I ´ve got it yet" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. She giggled between his lips for a few seconds and then let him lead her to another amazing kissing session. Her hands roamed over his chest feeling his skin, his scar and muscles.

After a couple of minutes Zoro interrupted the kissing "Ok. I wont forget that"

She smiled "Ok" this turned a little romantic but she could go back to the erotic playful mood. "One thing you should remember in moments of loneliness..." her hands moved down his chest, abs, waist to finally wrap around his erection. "I think, is this"

Zoro moaned, feeling the soft massage of the red head. "Oh yeah"

Her right hand pumped his shaft and her left one used her nails to caress his balls "Because even though you would be doing it, you should be thinking in how I touch you"

He took pleasure in the feeling of Nami's warm hands sliding up and down his shaft. She caught some of the precum from his slit, which she used to coat his entire length.  
>"Exactly" He smiled and enjoyed. His hands left her waist and travelled to her chest "You are not going to believe me but sometimes I forget this" he said ironically moving his hands into a cupping position, with his thumbs in between the crevice of her breasts, he began to gently move his hands over her nipples, massaging the sides.<p>

She moaned this time "I imagine" she arched her back so her breast crushed against her palms and rushed her peace with her hands. "I guess that if you are so interested in remember them..."

He couldn´t see what she was doing but he felt her hands movements stop and retire from his erection while her breast also moved away.

"This is going to be the best way" she said and moved to press her breast against his manhood.

"Nami" he moaned as her boobs sandwiched his shaft.

"I know you really like this so, you should remember exactly how this feels" she used her hand against her boobs and moved up and down to pleasure him.

His hands moved to caress her head "Oh yeah Nami" suddenly he felt something wet slid against the head of his dick. "Nami" he pleaded.

After a couple of minutes she moved away again "But I bet you are dying to memorize how your dick twitches inside my mouth as you cum".

His mouth got dry and he nodded dirty-talking Nami drove him insane. He felt her tongue slid over his shaft, then her mouth engulfed his dick and started sucking it hard. After a couple of seconds the swordsman moaned her name and, as she predicted, he came inside her mouth.

"My god Nami" He said as he pulled the bandana up. He couldn´t hold it anymore, he had to look at her.

She gulped and licked her lips looking at him. "I think you had enough to remember me for times when you´d miss me"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest "I think I wont be missing you ´cause I wont be able to leave you after that" He nuzzled her neck.

She blushed softly and hugged him tightly against her. He pushed her down so both of them were laying on the blanket. He moved to look directly into her eyes. His finger brushed her bangs away her face. She kept on blushing and staring into his eyes.  
>She melted when he said things like; he missed her or needed her or that he was not going to leave her. Of course she didn´t know if he meant them the way she interpreted them but when he looked at her like that she believed it. They stood like that for several minutes, lost in their eyes while Zoro softly brushed her cheek with his thumb .<p>

"I think I´m going to save this moment for my memories" She smiled and moved forward to kiss him.

"Ohh so cute" He said in a clearly mocking tone which embarrassed the red head and made her blush even more.

"Shut up" She kissed him while he chuckled.

He kissed her back while his hands roamed all over her body. The challenge was over and he could have Nami, the sexy vixen that had being torturing him.

When his kisses moved to her neck she asked "You never get tired, do you?"

"Of this? never" He continued to place kisses over her chest.

She smiling wondering if ´this´ was her or sex.

He stopped the teasing "Are you tired?" He looked at her before continuing.

She sighed "I am but I think you are about to convince me"

He grinned and continued with his path of kisses down her belly.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.

**~Karen K.**


	5. 05: Opportunities Let's Make Lots Of

Chapter 05: Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money)

_You've got the brawn,_  
><em>I've got the brains<em>  
><em>Let's make lots of money<em>

* * *

><p>Nami was in her room holding the 300 bellis in her hand and thinking deeply. She liked this game, really, really liked it. It was fair, you gave the money you received a service. It involved cash, and she always wanted to be part of that. Most of the people would say that the navigator hates to spent money and this game was also about that but that wouldn´t be true. She spends money all the time, buying clothes and shoes and whatever she considers important. She hates to waist money, no to spend it. Certainly in the end this was a great deal.<br>But there was a part of this competition that she didn´t like and that was the minute were she expressed the order for the first time. She knew that Zoro was going to do whatever she asked him but she was always felt afraid of surprising him, in a bad way. What if what she thought was too kinky or inappropriate for decent lady. She had no much knowledge about the female fantasies; at least girls didn´t expressed them as regular as boys.

"Are you going to buy something Nami-san" Robin interrupted her intense staring at the money.

"Oh! No… I was just… checking my wallet" She said hiding the money.

"Are you going to sleep now? Does it bother you if I leave a light on so I can read?" The older woman asked as she sat on her bed.

"No problem" said the redhead and returned to her maps.

After a couple of minutes of silence between the two, the navigator turned around to face the raven.

"Boys are the horny ones, right?" At the second she ended the sentence she noticed that maybe she had been thinking it too much in her head and probably an introduction was going to be needed.

"I´m sorry?" The archeologist answered not getting het point.

"I mean, boys are more into sex because they are talking about it all the time, right?"

Robin closed the book "Well, I guess that if you mean it in a cultural way: regularly men are more comfortable about sexual issues but I think you are generalizing too much. I don´t think all the men are horny, as you had said and I believe there are several lustful women out there"

"Prostitutes" Nami concluded.

"Not at all. For example, the generality says that men are more concupiscent that women but I´ll define myself much more interested in sex than…mmm … Luffy-san" She made her point.

Nami nodded "Well… yeah but Luffy is like a kid"

"He is the same age as when we met Sanji" Robin added

"Sanji is obsessed"

"Anyway the thing that boys are talking all the time about it doesn´t mean that we don´t care as much as them"

She thought about it for a second "Yeah but it´s different. I know that if I wear the bikini top I´m going to get extra attention from the boys. Guys can´t do that to us"

Robin slowly shook her head "I found quite distracting when swordsman-san does his exercises top naked but I guess it´s easier for us to hide it" She smirked a little after saying that.

Nami´s jaw dropped. It was a little late to correct her facial expression after the surprise. Robin admiring Zoro´s body, her Zoro, her´s Zoro´s body. So she tried to look calm again as she was starting to get to the part of the conversation she wanted to go, female fantasies. "Well… yeah Zoro or some other"

"Some other, who?" The archeologist asked.

"Like…err… I don´t know" She thought about someone else.

"Come on! I bet someone must attract you in a, hypothetical, sexual way" she grinned again.

"You like Zoro in a sexual way!" She asked surprised.

"No, not Zoro, his body. Just like men looking boobs. They don´t care what´s behind"

Nami got the point "Mmm… Zoro is hot" She blushed.

"See… confessing that doesn´t make you a prostitute" She opened her book again "and think it this way: Zoro would never answer that question and he is the boy"

The red head thought about it. It was probably true, Zoro would never confess something like that, even if he felt that way and probably he didn´t feels that way, he didn´t seem the kind of horny guy. Suddenly she realized where Robin was going "Wait, You think I´m hornier that Zoro!" She yelled

"Probably"

"What?"

"Hey that's not bad. Zoro seems a little… repress, you are more loose"

The red head sighed. "I can´t believe this"

"Don´t feel bad. It´s ok to feel how you feel"

Nami looked at the archeologist "How I feel?"

"Desiring… wasn´t this chat all about that?" She tried to start reading.

"NO!" Then she thought about it, she wanted to talk with Robin about fantasies and you can´t have them if you don´t have any desire "Well…"

"It´s ok to feel a little lustful every now and then, we are old enough, it´s been a while". Nami noticed that all the time Robin talked she seemed as she was repressing a laugh but that woman was quite mysterious she couldn´t be so sure.

Nami sighed, this wasn´t where she wanted this to go "Anyway, do you have any sexual fantasy? Men ones are pretty obvious"

"I have my fantasies, yes, but I don´t think male ones are so obvious, I think you´ll be surprised"

"Tell me about yours" Nami sat on her bed.

"It´s about doing it at the shore, but into the sea. I guess it would be a common fantasy for the akuma no mi cursed ones"

She nodded. It sounded logic.

"How about you, navigator san?"

Nami blushed "I don´t know… I haven´t think about it"

"Oh come on!" Robin insisted.

"I don´t know" she looked down.

"Let see, what do you think when you see swordsman san training" she smirked

He thought about it for a second: wrapping her arms around him and smelling his neck "NOTHING!" She jumped

"In an hypothetical sexual way" she repeated smiling.

"I don't know" she blushed even more.

"Ok… Then, I´ll tell you…" Robin said.

OOO

Later that night, the swordsman was relaxing on the crows nest. He was in charge for the night. Nami appeared in the room and he opened his eye and looked at her.

She showed him the 300 hundred bellis "Work out" she ordered.

The green haired raised an eyebrow and she insisted by flashing the money in front of his eyes. He stood up and grabbed the bills.

"Shirt off" She said.

He threw his white shirt to the floor and moved to do chin ups on a roof beam of the crows nest.

She stood right in front of him staring as he counted quickly. "Slower" she ordered and the swordsman started to move like in slow motion.

The red heads hands jumped to touch his chest, her fingers traced his muscles and she felt every time when they contracted and relaxed. He continued to move as her fingers traced the map of his torso. He moved so slowly that when he extended his arms she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and dive her head into his neck. This time when he moved up, he took her with him.

He let go one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist, she did the same with her legs on his waist. He could pull the two of them up and down slowly as the navigator kissed his neck and caressed his chest.

She looked up and noticed his right arm doing the entire job "You are so strong" she admired.

"Nah… you are a feather" He searched for her lips and kissed her.

The chat with Robin made her realize that she had had erotic fantasies before this game and they were regularly provoked by the swordsman work out. She tried not to show it but every time he took off his shirt and started exercising she couldn´t take her eyes off him. It was probably for that perfect, muscular and manly body or maybe the demonstration of strength, stamina and discipline. Anyway, It was hot.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Nami broke the kiss "Now the one with the big weight on the bench"

He grinned, she remembered his routine "Ok" He grabbed the enormous weight and put it next to the bench. Then he lay on it but before he could do anything Nami sat on his crotch. He sighed, grabbed the weight and put it at the level of his chest. When he extended his arms up, her fingers darted again to touch his chest. After a couple of lifts from the swordsman and deeply observation and feeling of his exercising muscles, Nami dived between him and the weight to kiss him again.

He couldn´t do much more that lifting the huge weight while the redhead took advantage of him. She was really enjoying this, she daily dreamed of ravishing the swordsman as he trained but everybody was there, she couldn´t do it. Now he was all alone for her and she could do everything she had dreamed of and more… Yeah, It was a bit weird that some of the ideas were Robin´s but, she was enjoying it anyway.

"This is getting difficult" He said between kisses.

She kept on kissing him and moved her hand to unzip his pants "I think you mean hard"

He sighed.

"How about some sit ups?" She asked

"Whatever you want" He said and waited till she was sat on his crotch again to let the weight on the floor.

His arms jumper to her hips "I have to be on the floor"

"Ok" she smiled and moved off of him.

He stood up and his pants fell on the floor, he kicked them and lay with the back on the floor, his hands behind the head and the knees bent. Before he started to move Nami kneeled in front of him and put her hands on his knees. He slowly elevated his upper body and the read head pushed his knees apart and smirked.  
>He gulped when he felt her hands groping his erection and stopped.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I…" He moved down knowing she didn´t want him to stop.

This time he closed his eyes and when he was up again he felt the navigator between his legs and a wet tongue sliding over his exercising abs and going down. When the redhead started to play with her tongue over his manhood he changed the exercise to crunches.

"I don´t get how this is YOUR fantasy not mine?" He commented as the red head sucked him.

"You could´ve never thought of something like this, you are not this creative" She answered between kisses.

"Hey, I invented this game" He complained softly.

She stopped for a second and looked directly into his eyes "I always wanted to do this when you working out".

He gulped and she continued sliding her tongue up and down his length while he tried to keep up with the crunches.

"Nami" He moaned.

"Count!" She ordered and continued with her ministrations.

"1" he panted.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, Zoro counted till 3 then forgot and Nami yelled him to count all over again from the top.

When he was about to climax she stopped "I think now we should move on to…"She moved away but he interrupted her.

"I think know…" His voice huskier than ever.

She finished hearing that and somehow she was on the floor with Zoro on top of her."Push ups"

She grinned and the swordsman kissed her passionately. She could feel his whole body weight on her. He started to do the push ups and stopped kissing her. They stared firmly into each others eyes while the swordsman moved up and down. Everytime his erection pressed against her skirt. Nami´s hand moved below her waist to take off her panties. The green haired moved one of his hands to help her remove the undergarment while continued doing push ups with the other. After that his hand moved to separate her legs and locked them by putting his fists between her knees and down the floor. Nami ended up completely sprawled on the floor with Zoro´s body pinning her down in his work out.  
>On the following push up she felt the tip of his manhood over her slit and when he went down he entered her slowly. She closed her eyes and moaned.<br>He penetrated her every time he moved down and kissed her neck. It was soft and slow at first and then he started to move faster. The navigator moaned louder every time his body separated from hers.

"How about some abdominal stretches?" He commented and placed her legs at the sides of his neck over his shoulders. He completely extended his toes pointing outward on the floor and lifted his torso arching his back and buring his erection deeply inside her.

"ZORO" She screamed his name.

"Better the push ups right?" He continued with the fast rhythm of trusting her while doing that exercise

She couldn´t answer, he was moving so fast, so deep and exactly as if he was working out without her.

"Oh! I ´ve got something you are really going to like" He grinned. "Stand up" He moved away from her and pulled her up from his hand.

She stood up a little dizzy, she was ok with what they were already doing. He put his hands on her waist and turned her around "We are doing rows now" he kissed her neck.

"Ok" she said and felt Zoro´s hand on her back making her bend until her back was parallel to the floor. She closed her eyes, in that position he was going to enter her profoundly. His hands grabbed her wrists but he didn´t move. She could feel the tip of his cock grazing her womanhood.

"Zoro! Work out!" He was not going to tease her, she thought.

"Yes, yes" He said and pulled her from her arms making her body collide with his and entering her.

"MMMZZOROO" He was deeply in and then he pulled out but pulled her arms again bringing her in faster.

The rhythm was erratically but totally worked for the navigator. It took them a couple of seconds to find the right peace and then he rowed her arms violently thrusting her body one time after another.  
>It was a furious doggy style only standing up and with a more loose grip, she just had to remain standing with her back arched, he held and directed her.<p>

"Zoro I´m…" she adverted but it only resulted with the swordsman moving faster.

When the navigator moaned his name for the last time, his hands darted to her hips knowing that she was going to collapse. She moaned and panted for several seconds in her climax and Zoro slowed down.

When she finished enjoying her orgasm she felt his body rocking softly behind her "Too much exercise I´m worn out"

"Really?" He kissed her neck and felt him releasing inside her. His left hand wrapped around her waist and the right one softly squished her right breast.

She turned around and they kissed for several minutes.

He looked at her "This is not the end of my routine" he said. He really enjoyed this fantasy.

She smiled. That incredible stamina. "How about if we continue your routine with some napping" she kissed his neck.

He grinned "Fair enough" and kissed the top of her head.

OOO

The next morning Nami arrived at the kitchen and found Sanji and Robin talking. A second later Chopper and Luffy stormed in and sat at the table. The blonde was offering a mikan to the archeologist that fell to the floor and rolled to Nami´s feet when the captain arrived at the table.

"LUFFY!" She yelled and bent to grab the fruit "Ouch!" she complained after feeling a punctual pain in her calf.

"Nami! Are you ok?" Chopper jumped worried.

"Yeah… I must have strained my leg but don´t worry, it doesn´t hurt that much" she handed the mikan to Robin.

"Strained? Were you working out?" The raven asked amused.

"WHAT! No! It must have been… while watering the mikans" she said nervous and blushed.

"Nami, you should stretch before doing any exercise so your muscles can warm up" Chopper told her.

"I WASN´T EXCERCISING" She glared at the little doctor.

"She is evil" the little doctor whispered afraid and the archeologist giggled

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.

**~Karen K.**


	6. 06: F You

Chapter 06: F You

_I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket<em>  
><em>Wasn't enough<em>

* * *

><p>Another day, another port. The Mugiwaras docked at a new island. The crew went to visit the town while the swordsman remained guarding the ship.<p>

He was supposed to nap behind the mikan trees as he did every other day but he was to worried remembering all those ´slight´ insinuations the navigator had shot to him saying that he was boring, plane and unimaginative.  
>Why was she insisting with it? The answer was really stupid. They continued their secret romantic encounters as regularly but the swordsman haven´t made his move in the ´fantasy game´.<br>He thought this ´game´ was stupid, but Nami ended up being a big fan of it and as the spoiled brat she was, she wanted to play it again and again.  
>The thing was that even though he couldn´t oppose more to the adjectives she had said to him, he was out of ideas of what to ask her. That made him mad because it proved she was right and he hated it. He had invented this game after all! He suggested that Nami should pay him for sex and then he used it on her. So, how could he not be creative?. He sighed.<br>But well, like in chess it was his turn to move and it had been almost a month since they ´played´ it for the last time.  
>He opened his eye and stared at the sea, the waves. It was a beautiful morning, almost midday.<br>Girls were supposed to be prude! Why he had to end up with a pervy one. Not that he mind when it came down to sex. Nami was really creative and fun, it was always a new experience to be with her so he was satisfied with regular, nocturnal, plain sex. In the end it was like a need, if you are thirsty you drink something, If you are too thirsty you drink more… is not as if drinking in a new way is going to calm your thirst better, right?.  
>He could put it like that and it would ruin the game. If he said to Nami that he didn´t want to play anymore she was going to be upset and make a plan to torture him until he was twice as upset as her. Then again, why did he have to pick the evilest girl of them all.<br>He should keep thinking. He nodded.  
>Ok, let's think of lust as thirst. Maybe you could compare plain sex to drink water but there would also be beer or something more exclusive, like wine or champagne. So there are times when you drink not for thirst and you enjoy it even more. If he put it like that Nami could be the beer and, his fantasy would be to have someone more exclusive? NO WAY!. Nami was insanely jealous, he knew that, and he didn´t like that idea either. He had sex before, with several girls but he knew that what he and the red head had was special and unique to find, he didn´t intend to find another one or jeopardize this. He should stop comparing it to drinking.<br>He closed his eyes again and continued thinking. Fantasies, dreams, what is my dream? He wondered. Becoming the greatest swordsman… geez really sexual. He complained in thoughts as he brainstormed for ideas. This was going nowhere.  
>He stood up and decided to go to the kitchen and get some snack. While he was passing by the library he had an idea.<br>He moved inside it quickly and directed to the book shelves. He stood a couple of minutes searching for a book until he took out a green one. It was an encyclopedia and he searched for the term "Sexual Fantasy". He read: A sexual fantasy, also called an erotic fantasy, is a fantasy or pattern of thoughts with the effect of creating or enhancing sexual feelings; in short, it is "almost any mental imagery that is sexually arousing or erotic to an individual".  
>He thought about it, a mental image that is sexually arousing. He continued reading "Sexual fantasies are nearly universally experienced. The most common fantasies for men and women are: Infidelity, Threesome, Sex at work and forced sex" He jaw dropped.<p>

"Swordsman bro? What are you doing here?" Franky inquired surprised.

He quickly and nervously closed the book and stared at him. "I´m guarding the ship, Its my turn."

It was the weirdest place to find the green haired "In the library?" He insisted.

Zoro wasn´t going to explain him anything "Yes"

Franky chuckled "Ok. Look swordsman bro I have to do a few things in the development room so, I could take your shift if you want" he offered.

He thought about it, at least he could go to a bar and get drunk to stop thinking about this. "OK".

A few minutes later he was walking away the Sunny. His mind was still thinking about sexual fantasies. He understood the part of the definition that talked about a mental image and couldn't help but to think about his last encounter with Nami. She had used that to ask for her fantasy. Apparently for her; He exercising was a sexually arousing image. He smiled proudly.  
>He tried to think about what could be a sexual arousing image for him but all that got into his mind was Nami´s bumping breast. He smiled to the thought but discarded it, it wasn´t enough. He couldn´t give her 300 bellies and ask her to jump. It wouldn´t work.<br>When he was getting closer to down town he passed by a shop and glancing through the window he saw her shopping with the idiotic ero cook. A part of him was glad he didn´t ended up being her slave for the day. He continued walking before they could see him.

He persisted with his train of thoughts. If nor drinking analogies neither mental images were working maybe he should go with other thing. The encyclopedia said that infidelity was the most common fantasy. He had been trying to avoid girls in a romantic aspect all his life now that he ended up with this one, much against his conscience will, was enough, more than enough.

He couldn´t help but to think in the word infidelity when he noticed he had walked around the block and Nami and Sanji walked out of the shop and continued away from him. A chill run through his spine "Yakk Sanji and Nami"

He turned around and moved completely opposite to them. He saw a bar in front of him and decided to enter it. It was the typical Pirate´s tavern in the middle of the grand line filled with drunks. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer.  
>As the bartender handed him the drink his mind returned to the subject of the day. The second popular fantasy was threesome, two girls and a boy. He felt stupid, he had never thought about something like that. Yeah, he wasn´t a sexual person. He had a some encounters before Nami, mostly in periods of weakness and urges but it was not something he had done to have fun. Not many people knew this but Zoro had had a few bad experiences around the sexual theme. That was another of the reasons why he had been trying to avoid it earlier in his life. If not thinking of it was a way of avoiding it, thinking on creative ways of doing it, like in a threesome, was also totally excluded.<br>He cursed at loud when he saw Nami and Sanji passed by in front of the bar. "Damn, are they following me?" and then something deeply horrible, disgusting, horrifying popped into his mind: 2 boys and a girl was also a threesome. Oh god, he hated Sanji. "Another one please" he asked the bartender for a refill. It took him a few seconds to do it but the swordsman had his mug full later.  
>Sex at work, he thought. Apparently he couldn´t stop thinking about it. He didn´t have a job. Maybe fighting was his job but he couldn´t have sex and sword fight with her in the middle. He pictured the image. OF COURSE he could! He was the greatest swordsman in the world, he could do whatever he wanted and swordfight but it didn´t seem very erotic. He knocked the mug on the bar and the bartender filled it quickly.<br>Giving it a little more thought there was something about fighting and Nami that was somehow sexual. He couldn´t figure it out exactly how but fighting Nami was kind of hot.

"FUCK! You´ve got to be kidding me!" He had to yell the second he saw Nami and Sanji sat at a table on the street that belonged to a restaurant, exactly in front of the bar window he was staring at. Of course they didn´t notice him as he was inside the bar.

He ordered another drink and turned around to give his back to the window.  
>Ok he had no idea what to ask her for this stupid game. He couldn´t even get how could someone be turned on by being forced to have sex. That was exactly what scared him of sex for his whole life. Not that someone would force him, he knew that it was impossible but that his rough manners could make a girl think that he was ordering something that he was asking. He shook his head and tried to forget about that.<br>He finished the drink and unconsciously turned around and stared at Nami for a few seconds. She was quiet enjoying lunch with the cook. He talked all the time. Beside him was a chair filled with her shopping bags. Sanji looked exited at her, surely talking about the food. He knew her, her expression was of boredom.

He grinned, he hated when Sanji flirted with her but loved that it didn´t affect her one bit. He sighed, even thought he new he was harmless as a baby he didn´t like to see them together, why did they have to be in front of him?.  
>Suddenly like the ingredients of a recipe his new found knowledge about sexual fantasies mixed in his head forming a plan.<br>He placed a few Bellis on the counter and left the bar.

Nami was wondering which shoes would go better with her new purse while Sanji continued talking unstoppably. The things she had to do to get a decent shopping assistant, at least the food was tasty.

The swordsman got out of the bar crossed the street and walked directly to the table Nami and Sanji were sharing. When he arrived he stood beside them.

"What are you doing here Marimo?" Sanji asked, but the green haired wasn´t looking at him. He was showing Nami some money and whispering something in her ear.

"NOW?" She cried surprised.

"Yes" He nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here interrupting our lovely lunch you stupid moss head!" Sanji was angry.

"I… not now" Answered the blushing navigator.

He was a little taken aback by her rejection "OK" he moved away.

"What was that about?" Sanji stared at him go.

Zoro walked away from them a little upset. He hadn´t ask her for too much and yet she was rejecting him. The thing that bother him more was that she wasn´t saying no because it was taboo, it was because of Sanji.

"YOU STUPID SWORDSMAN!" Nami yelled at him.

He turned around grinning.

"How could you do that to my maps" She moved closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow not knowing what she was talking about.

"I told him you messed up my maps so I could come" She winked at him.

He grinned even wider.

"So, what´s the plan?" she grabbed his hand "I don´t think that coming with you was your only request" she smiled.

"Let´s go to the Sunny" He proposed and she knew she had to guide him there.

They walked holding hands as it was essential to her guiding, that's what they thought. "Look how big is your smile… you really enjoy this, you really are a perv" he teased her.

She frowned "Shut up, I was bored with Sanji that´s all"

He chuckled cockily.

"I´m dying to hear you after ALL THAT thinking. I hope I won't be disappointed" She said as they reached the docks.

"It´s my fantasy in the end so, It only matters that I enjoy it" he said.

Nami glared at him as they reached the sunny. As soon as they arrived to the deck of the ship he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "Shh Franky is here too" he kissed her neck.

"So what are we doing?" She said softly while enjoying the wet caress his lips made to her skin.

"I´ve been doing a lot of research" his right hand moved inside her tank top and his calloused fingers slid leisurely over her stomach.

"Really?" They walked together and slowly inside the ship.

"Yeah" He placed her softly against one of the walls of the hallway and moved closer to her "It´s not that I´m not creative" his arms ran around her waist pressing their bodies together. "It´s that I´m satisfied with this" He softly pressed his lips against her and kissed her. Her arms were shot to his neck and she clung to him.

They kissed for several minutes until he slowly moved his face away, resting his forehead on hers. "I´m satisfied with this too" Her hand caressed his cheek and she gave him a big bright smile which he copied in response.

"But, since you were so interested in continue the game" He grabbed her hand and drag her away with him.

She giggled and followed.

"I tried to search deeply into the depths of my desires and found out something that could be very, very interesting" He grinned mischievously.

She raised an eyebrow surprised, something in his expression made her a little uneasy.

"But I know I couldn´t ask you that so I modified it so we could do it now" He stopped.

"Really? That kinky?" She asked intrigued.

"Mmm… Not kinky… hurtful" He chuckled.

"What? You wanted to hurt me!" She said indignant, knowing it couldn´t be true, while thinking in what could Zoro want?

"No!" He said and put his finger over his mouth suggesting she should lower her voice.

Sometimes, judging by his injuries after battles, he seemed some how masochist. Maybe that was the thing. "Hurt…You?"

"You´d like that, don´t you? But No!" he frowned this time.

She giggled "Then?"

He sighed and opened the door of the room beside him "I guess my deepest fantasy would be: Sanji finding us" He dragged her inside the kitchen grinning.

"NO! We can´t do that!" She said surprised and worried.

"I know" He put his hands on her waist and started walking forward, making her walk backwards "So I´d like to fuck you in his kitchen" He smirked as her butt collided with the counter.

She giggled "That is kinky"

He pressed his crotch against her and quickly threw away his coat.

"I didn´t know you were jealous" She teased him and pouted naively.

He chuckled as he unzipped her jeans.

Her hands darted to play with his naked abs "Though having sex in the place we eat doesn´t sound too nice"

His hands moved to the hem of her tank top and started pulling it up "I bet food is going to taste even better" He threw it away.

She giggled as he played patterns with his tongue on her neck. Her hand dived inside his hair and her nails scratched his scalp.

"Maybe we should try it" She said in a teasing tone.

"What?" He moved away her neck and looked to her eyes as he unclasped her bra.

She pushed him away "Food" her bra fell to the floor and she slowly walked away from him.

He stared at her, not only because of her sensual walking peace but because he knew she had something on mind.

She moved to the fridge and opened it. He walked behind her. Before he could reach her she closed the door but she had something on her hands "Poor Sanji, I guess he was preparing a cake" she said with a bowl with strawberries in her right hand and a basin with whip cream in the other.

He grinned cockily when he saw her actions and understood she was ok with the cook torturing.

She placed the items on the table and took a strawberry.  
>As the red head sat on the table he moved in front of her, just between her legs. She directed the strawberry to her mouth and bit half of it. Zoro´s head shifted toward the fruit and his tongue stole the rest. "MMM this tastes so much better now"<p>

"Really? Just because it graced my lips?" She asked sexily.

He kissed her neck "Exactly" His hands started pulling her pants off.

As the swordsman was entertained with the undressing, she took the opportunity to submerge her finger inside the cream. When he threw her jeans away and looked at her, he grinned. Her creamed finger was right in front of his mouth.  
>He was about to taste it when the navigator moved the finger quickly away and slowly inside her mouth.<br>He looked at her fascinated. The way she licked her own finger with the cream on top of it was extremely erotic.

"MMM you are right, you should try how cream taste after touching my skin" she said licking her lips.

His eyes switched from the whip cream to her naked breasts and Zoro gulped. This girl was a genius, He thought. That might have been the best suggestion Nami did in her entire life and she was the one who navigated the ship under life threatening storms.

He unconsciously licked his lips and stared firmly into her eyes. His right hand reached the bowl with cream, lifted it and moved it just a few inches above her chest. He grinned softly and tilted the recipient so that the cream poured slowly down her breast. "Oops"  
>The dense substance fell a few inches below her collar bone and slid unhurriedly down, tracing her right boob. He placed the bowl back on the table and followed the path of the cream with his eye until it stopped right above her nipple.<p>

As soon as his eye left hers she closed them and using her arms as support against the table, arched her back.

"Let´s see" His voice sounded deep.

She could feel his warm breathing making goose bumps against her breast skin. He took out his tongue and slowly flicked it over her creamed nipple. As soon as he removed the cream over it, new substance descended to cover it again. He had no other option than to repeat his movement over an over.  
>The sweet taste of the cream mixed with the unique flavor of her skin enticed his senses and he couldn´t hold that slow peace anymore. His mouth took control and his lips trapped the nipple inside, sucking her flesh while eating the cream.<p>

"Mmm Zoro" She started moaning.

"This is too good" He mumbled while he sucked, licked and nipped every bit of cream that was over her skin. His palm landed on her abdomen and started going down. The red head´s breathing rythm accelerated as soon as his finger teased the elastic of her panties.  
>His other hand cupped her right breast and his mouth moved to the other nipple.<p>

"Mmm There´s mmm no mmm creammmm there" She still had some will power to tease him.

His left hand found the wetness of her entrance and started massaging her softly. With a loud pop sound his mouth left her breast "Right"

A half moan half giggle escaped from her lips and the swordsman took the opportunity to dig his hand on the bowl and empty the cream with it.

The navigator was completely relaxed with her head hanging back and her eyes closed when she felt the rough caress of the swordsman hand staining her lips, then her breast and finally her belly.  
>She opened her eyes to look at him but was obstructed by his face coming closer and his lips slamming against hers.<br>His hand started to move faster inside her underwear as his lips kissed her violently, his tongue darting inside and outside of her mouth, licking the cream that was on her cheeks and chin. Once her face was clean his path continued to her neck to end up over her chest to devour her creamed boobs.

Nami´s eyes were widely shut again and her back returned to her arched position. "MmmZoro" She moaned at the feeling of his fingers softly rubbing her lower lips. Her breasts sway with her quivering body.

Even though ravishing her breast was a diligent task that the swordsman was performing, His hand continued with the mechanic response of stimulating the red head between her legs, which bye the tone of her moans and the wetness of his fingers he was sure it was working perfectly.

Her legs opened widely, inviting him to go further and his tongue slide down her abs to clean the last part of remaining cream. The sense of immorality of doing it in the kitchen quickly turned into an exciting sense of pleasure for the red head.

"ZORO!" Screamed the navigator as his fingers turned more intense and precise. She couldn´t last much more.

Her body quivered, Her pussy was so wet that her juice was trickling down the table.

His head left her belly and her lips darted to kiss her passionately one more time while his hand drove her to climax. She opened her mouth widely to scream in pleasure; Her arms clung around his neck. His tongue licked hers as she came.

Her whole body spasm for a couple of seconds until, she collapsed against him. She breathed heavily for a few minutes while he kissed her neck until she was able to sit on her own. He moved a little away to look at her.

The swordsman smiled cockily to the flushed navigator. His hand, which still was inside her panties, moved away and directed to his lips. That was when the red head noticed he had something red between his fingers. Her face turned crimson as a tomato as she stared at the green haired savor inside his mouth a strawberry he had been holding in his hand while he touched her.

"Mmmm best strawberry I´ve tasted in my life" He said as he licked his lips.

Nami gulped there was something extremely naughty and as erotic in that action, she couldn´t explain why and she didn´t want to analyze it, but she liked it, she really, really liked it. "Zoro! You wasted the ingredients of Sanji´s cake!"

"I wouldn´t say I wasted them." He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her violently against him.

"I wanted to have some cream too" She complained childishly as she started to pull down his pants.

"Mmm, no more" He kissed her.

"But I Want cream" her hand sneaked inside his underwear and his fingers wrapped around his harden cock.

He chuckled. His pants fell to the floor and the red head pulled him backwards. She stood up and without breaking the contact, pinned him against the fridge. Nami kissed his neck as his hand firmly but gently stroked his manhood.

He enjoyed her caresses and his breathing rhythm intensified when the navigator positioned her tongue on his shoulder right on top of his scar and slowly trailed a path of kisses and nips down on it. Her hand left his erection and moved to strip him of his underwear as their soft teasing kisses continued below his abs.

"I bet you like if Sanji opened the door right now" Commented the crouching red head as her kisses moved to his sac.

He moaned a yes while he closed his eyes. His hand instinctively went to the back of her head and his fingers caressed her scalp lovingly.

Her warm and wet tongue graced the head of his cock until it was completely wet. She put it inside her mouth and sucked it softly. She was driving him insane, he wanted she went all the way, fast and hard but she had other plans.

"Though I´d like better if he enter when you are screaming my name in pleasure" His hands on her head itched to pull her forward but he suppressed that urge.

She giggled, sending shivers all over his shaft. He felt her supple lips part further and she engulfed his manhood deeply inside her.

The warm, sticky air in her mouth surrounded his dick."God, Nami" He moaned when he was fully in. He felt her hot tongue on her dick and his heartbeat quickened.

Her tongue gently slid across his cock. Her hands went to grab his shaft. He felt her cool fingers wrap around his throbbing rod and smiled. Her mouth moves back and forth massaging his dick.

She licked and smooch the head as her slim fingers pumped his shaft faster. Suddenly her tongue wrapped around his dick again, her mouth devoured him and started sucking him so hard that he felt his knees weak.

"NAMI" He screamed as he came inside her mouth. Without noticing it, his hands were pushing her head harder against him as he climaxed.

She gulped, drinking his seed as his dick twitched inside her mouth. She moved a little away and sucked his head to finish the job. When he looked down, he noticed her licking her lower lip and cleaning a drop of cum from the corner of her mouth. He couldn´t help but to cum a little more, spraying it on her face.

She stood up and slid her fingers across her face collecting the cum and placing it in her mouth "That was tasty" She said swallowing the sticky liquid

Zoro looked at her in trance and completely turned on. "That felt so good" for a second he calmed down and realized he was in the kitchen. "Turn around, place your knees on the bench" he suggested.

Nami smirked "The table?" and did as she was told.

His fingers softly moved under the waist of her panties and he slowly pulled it down until he could see her pussy and ass hole. She pressed her voluptuous cleavage against the table.

His finger teased her entrance to check if she was ready. She was beyond wet so he caressed her with the head of his dick. He pulled his dick inside her hard, her pussy wrapped around it entirely and he started sliding it in and out as he enjoyed the feeling.

Nami moaned and the sounds of her wet pussy resonated through the kitchen. She screamed louder as he pounded her. He maintained the rhythm for several minutes. As the red head body shivered he grabbed her from the waist and slammed her harder.

"ZORO!" Her body sprung and her pussy quivered squeezing his dick.

Sexy sounds came from her womanhood and he knew she was reaching her peak.

"MMMZOROMMM" She bended her body backwards, simultaneously her pussy grasped tightly around his shaft.

"I´m cumming Nami" He shot his cum inside her not holding back.

As he finished she collapsed on the table like a marionette without strings. She breathed hard while her body heaved and limped.

He pulled away from her and stared at the exhausted red head sprawled on the table. "What a feast"

She sighed, sat on the bench and rested her back against the edge of the table. "Are you satisfied now?"

He sat next to her. His hand picked one of the strawberries that were rolling on the table and ate it. He smirked

She looked at the table. It was a complete mess, stained with fruits, cream and who knows what else. The floor of the kitchen was decorated with their clothes. "We shouldn´t have done that" a spark of guilt appeared inside the navigator.

He chuckled. "Don´t worry. I´m sure that idiot is going to clean it later" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she would sit on his lap.

She rolled her eyes, a part of her felt pity towards the cook. He wasn´t a bad guy "That´s the reason you fight with him all the time?" she asked.

"What?" The swordsman had his head resting on her neck but he moved it to look at her when she asked that.

"´cause you are jealous" she grinned and pecked his lips.

"I´m not jealous" He said defensively.

"Oh really" She said moving her eyes looking at all the mess.

"It´s not like that… It´s just that…" He searched for the words in his head "Sometimes I´d like to show him that…" a faint blush decorated his cheeks "That you like me" He made a stop and when he saw the smiling navigator he continued quickly "´Cause he thinks he is better than me" he mumbled.

Nami couldn´t help but to smile after the confession. "You are so cute" She hugged him tighter.

"Shut up, I´m not cute." He complained.

She placed her forehead against his and kissed his nose "I like you"

He rolled his eyes and regretted telling it to her.

She kissed his frown "You are so cute when you frown"

He sighed "Here is your money" He said extending his hand to get the money out of his pants that were hanging on the bench next to him.

She grabbed the money and smiled.

He chuckled at her happy expression.

"You are SO cute when you laugh" She continued teasing him. She knew he hated to be complimented with such soft and romantic adjectives. This time she moved her face to kiss him and shut up. She knew she had reached the limit of his tolerance so she placed her lips softly over his and kissed him.

He liked when she kissed him almost as much as when she shut up. His hands caressed her back as the navigator bit, nipped and sucked his lips. They kissed for a few minutes until she broke the kiss and smiled at him. Then she jumped off his lap and started collecting her clothes and dressing. The swordsman did the same.

"We should clean up this mess" She said as she put on her pants.

He sighed in response. With the lower part of his body dressed already he started cleaning the table with a cloth.

The navigator placed his coat on the bench and searched for her bra and tshirt.

The green haired finished with the table and collected the dishes to put them on the sink.

Nami was about to put on her bra when she spotted his Haramaki and an idea popped into her head "Could you lend me this?"

Zoro didn´t like the idea "No"

"Come on, I promise you´d like the idea" She smiled cutely and her hands begged him.

He gulped and nodded at the top naked navigator who pleaded in front of him.

While Zoro started to sweep the floor, the red head finished dressing and did the dishes.

"Well, I guess it looks as if nothing ever happened" She commented of the now re arranged kitchen.

The swordsman stared at her "Why, Why are you using my haramaki as a top?" he couldn´t look away. His fighting clothes hugged her bust as if she was wearing a strapless shirt that showed her belly button.

The red head smiled wickedly. At the same time the door of the kitchen opened and Sanji, carrying over 30 shopping bags entered in.

"What happened here? Something smells funny" He commented dropping the bags on the table.

Zoro looked at the newcomer but he was still too speechless to talk.

"This idiot not only messed my maps but he stained my tshirt with cream" She said without looking at them. She moved her hands under the sink as she was trying to wash her tshirt. "By the way he ate all your cream and strawberries!" she sounded angry.

"MARIMO" Sanji said gripping his teeth "But, Nami-swan why are you wearing his filthy haramaki around your precious body" somehow this bothered him more.

The green haired stared first at Nami then at Sanji, not getting her plan yet and waiting to say anything before he knew where she was going with this.

"Do you want me to still be naked in front of him?" She continued in her irritated tone.

"Were you naked in front of this moss head, Nami swan?" He said softly but glared at Zoro.

"Geez Sanji, Are you listening to a word I´m saying! He stained my tshirt!" She turned around furious and moved away the sink.

He didn´t like the idea of her naked when he wasn´t around but he knew she was somehow open minded about that issue. As he noticed the wrathful tone of her voice he decided he didn't want to know anything else, just help her "Don´t you want my t-shirt" He offered.

She moved to the door of the kitchen, re arranged the Haramaki, rubbing the fabric over her breasts. "Mmm… No. I like this better" she said and closed the door.

The blonde looked at her go and yelled "MARIMO!".

The green haired swordsman just stood there grinning.

Later that night the Mugiwara´s enjoyed a meal in one of the most expensive restaurants of the island. They didn´t know the reasons why Franky had invited them all, most of them thought he did it after he found the cook sulking depressed in the kitchen but you´ll never know, maybe, it was something else.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.

**~Karen K.**


	7. 07: If You've got the Money

Chapter 07: If You've got the Money (I´ve got the time)

_We'll spread joy oh boy oh boy and we'll spread it right  
>We'll have more fun baby all way down the line<br>If you've got the money honey I've got the time_

* * *

><p>The Mujiwaras were enjoying a party in on of the islands of the Grand Line. The crew had helped the locals and now was time to celebrate. Luffy and Chopper were eating loads of meat at a table, Ussop was talking to a group of people, Zoro was drinking at the bar, Franky was singing with Brook , Sanji was flirting with a bunch of girls and Robin and Nami where having a few drinks at another table.<p>

The red headed stood up and moved to the bar to order a drink. She stood right next to the swordsman.

"A bottle of Sake please" She said to the bartender.

The green haired looked at the girl. She was all flushed, probably she had been drinking a lot. When they made eye contact the navigator smiled and moved to whisper in his ear "I´m really horny I´ll give you 300 Bellis if you fix that". It´was the swordsman turn to blush red as a tomato.

"Here is your Sake" the bartender offered her the bottle.

"Thanks!" she winked at him and left to the table where Luffy and Chopper were eating.

The swordsman inspected the area, everybody was partying hard so It wouldn´t be too difficult to sneak out of there. He finished his beer and moved to the table where Nami was.

He sat next to her, in front of them were Chopper and Luffy. He looked at her but she acted as if he wasn´t there, just kept drinking.

He moved his hand under the table and caressed her inner tight to call her attention. She looked at him.

"Zoro! Do you want meat?" Luffy asked him, making the two of them turn their heads to look at their captain.

"No Luffy" He answered. His hand continued tickling the navigator´s leg. She was wearing a little skirt so his fingers slid leisurely over her inner tights easily.

The navigator opened her legs a little widely accepting his offer.

"Zoro, are you feeling ok? That stab on the leg must have hurt" Chopper commented.

"Nah… It was a scratch" He said in a cocky tone while his hand started playing with the fabric of her underwear.

The navigator took a big sip of her Sake when she felt his fingers inside her panties and dangerously moving towards her womanhood.

Zoro´s index sneaked slowly between her lower lips and started massaging her softly.

Meanwhile Luffy asked Chopper to get more food so the little doctor left the table.

The green haired, who was staring at the captain eat shifted his sight to the blushing navigator who was biting her lower lip enjoying his caresses.

His fingers started to move faster and quickly he felt her getting wetter and wetter.

"We don´t have alcohol!" Luffy told him.

"I´know!" His fingers pinched her wet clit softly.

The navigator´s breathing rhythm intensified.

"Then, why are you here?" Luffy asked him as he munched a big piece of meat.

The green haired sighed. "I…"

"MMM… I know… You are lost and you want me to tell you the way to the bathroom" The navigator commented in a condescending tone.

Zoro looked at her angry and his movements turned fastest.

"That must be troublesome Zoro" Luffy scratched the back of his head "Now that you mention it, where is the bathroom? Nami, you are the navigator, you should help him!"

The red head giggled. "I´ll take you there in five" she commented.

"But I want to go now" one of his fingers slipped inside her.

"Nami, when a man has to go…. He has to go" Luffy insisted.

"Come on Nami, stand up" he grinned.

Nami glared at him, she was about to close her eyes to enjoy the feeling but Luffy was right in front of them, she couldn´t do it. She sighed "OK"

The swordsman slowly removed his hand from inside her skirt and then the two of them stood up.

Nami guided him to the bathroom and when they arrived he asked her "Why are we here?"

"Didn´t you want to go to the bathroom?" she commented

"No, let´s go!" He pulled her hand but she didn´t move

"I can´t" She showed him a raffle ticket "I could win"

Zoro sighed "What?! I thought you wanted to…"

"I want…" She smiled and moved closer to him running her arms around his waist "But I can´t leave this place"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the man´s restrooms. Inside it was only a guy peeing on one of the urinals but Zoro moved fast and the two of them ended in one of the stalls.

Nami´s back collided against the tiles of the bathroom, the toilet was between her legs, Zoro barely fit inside the little cabin but she smiled widely, enjoying the thrill.

"You are so kinky" he commented after noticing her happy expression.

The red head was really tipsy so she just giggled. "Honey I can´t believe you brought me here for our anniversary" she said ironically and laughed. Her hands jumped to his Haramaki and pulled him closer.

The green haired raised an eyebrow "This is not going to be romantic" he said serious.

Nami stared at him, his arm moved between her legs and closed the lid. "YEY!" she cheered.

"Hey! What´s a woman doing in here?" a masculine voice sounded from outside.

Zoro rolled his eyes and put a finger on top of Nami´s lips. "YEY" he said in his baritone voice and not at all in a happy tone "I´m a guy".

"Sorry!" Yelled the guy from outside completely scared at his tone.

Nami giggled.

"You are not going to shut up, right?" He whispered and moved his face closer to hers to shut her up with a kiss.

They kissed for a few seconds until Zoro whispered in Nami´s ear "Knees on the lid, hands on the wall" he ordered.

The navigator broke the kiss and slowly turned around. He watched her do as he said, a few seconds later she was bent over with her butt propped up and her little skirt just in front of his crotch. His hands landed on the small of her back and slowly slid up until they brushed her hair to one side, revealing her neck.

The red haired turned her head to look back at him and found the swordsman´s mouth kissing her neck. She could feel his erection trapped in his pants pressing against her skirt and underwear. His hands danced around her waist and sneaked inside her tshirt.

He continued kissing her neck while his hands pulled up her tshirt and bra revealing her tits. His fingers searched for her hard nipples and Nami moaned when she felt him rub them. "You are really horny Nami" he nibbled her ear.

"That´s because you had been molesting me" she moaned as he played with her harden nipples.

Zoro chuckles as one of his hands leaves her rack to pull down her underwear. His fingers tease her entrance "And you liked it" he said surprised at her wetness.

Suddenly she stopped feeling his hands and heard the sound of his pants and swords falling on the floor. She turned her head to look at him. He was naked but he was still wearing his green yukata. He grinned cockily at her noticing the way she stared at his muscular chest.

"Zoro" She moaned when she felt the head of his dick teasing her entrance.

"Shh" He insisted. He bended over her again to whisper in her ear "Be quiet"

With the new position she could feel his whole length along her womanhood "Zoro" she moaned softly this time.

"Nami" he whispered huskily in her ear as his hands return to her boobs to caress her. The wetness of her legs and the softness of her skin was enough to let Zoro thrust her smoothly.

"Put it in" she mumbled begging and slowly moving her ass.

He kissed her neck one last time as his hands left her breast and landed firmly on her waist. He stood still and slammed his dick inside her pussy. The two of them moaned grinding their teeth as her pussy made a sexy sound engulfing his dick.

"That was tasty cook-bro" A familiar voice sounded form outside the bathroom.

Nami´s body quivered as her moan broke up with Zoro´s thrust.

"It´s just an old recipe" The blond cook´s voice sounded in the bathroom.

The green haired bit his lip to control his sounds and stopped moving but her hot wet pussy still twitched and wrapped around his dick.

"What´s that?" Sanji asked the cyborg.

Nami shook her butt and squeezed his dick as she moaned. Zoro sighted and extended his arm to cover her mouth.

"I think someone is having fun" Franky commented.

The red haired licked Zoro´s palm begging for him to move. That was all he could handle. He grabbed her waist and slammed deep inside her. Her body sprung as her pussy tightened.

"Lucky bastard" Sanji cursed.

Zoro pounded away deep inside her. As the movement turned faster Nami´s moans escaped from his grip.

"Look at that" The cyborg said.

The pounding sound resonated trough the place. Zoro could barely hear the conversation outside the bathroom as he felt the strong sensation of his dick moving back and forth inside her.

Nami was completely lost in her feelings, the alcohol and the foreplay had been too much for her to notice the background.

"What?" Was the voice of the blond cook.

He body became tense and all Zoro could do was place his fingers inside the red head mouth to stop her from screaming. Either way a loud moan escapeed her lips as she climaxed.

"3 swords" Fanky chuckled.

"Fuck" Zoro mumbles remembering that the stall had an opening at the bottom, luckily Nami was on the toilet so they couldn´t see her. He stopped pumping her and put his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet"

Nami held back her excitement as fear ran through her face.

"MARIMOOO ARE YOU RAPING SOMEONE!?" Sanji yelled.

"Shh" Franky chuckled

Nami ´s panicked face turned around to look at him. The swordsman´s expression was scary, he looked really irritated "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU SHITTY COOK OR I´LL SLID YOUR THROAT IN THE SPLIT OF A SECOND"

"MARIMOO!" Sanji screamed again but soon the voice faded out as Franky called him "Leave him alone!"

Zoro sighed and started pounding her again.

"That was close" Her body had become really sensitive as she had just had an orgasm, she couldn´t resist anymore and the pleasure overcome her. "Again" her body sprung.

Zoro continued pounding in her, enjoying the tightness of her pussy. His hands no longer covered her mouth, they were gripping her waist.

"ZORO" Nami was covered in sweat and the swordsman thrusts drove her crazy bringing her near collapse.

The green haired pushed deeper inside her to release. Her body tensed again and she squeezed his dick again as she came. With that Zoro couldn´t take it anymore and shot his cum deep inside her. "NAMI" he bit her neck trying to silence his scream.

They stood still for a couple of seconds breathing anxiously.

"That was close" she heaved.

"Yeah" he said pulling away from her.

Nami took a deep breath as Zoro picked up his things and started dressing.

She moved down the toilet. "What´s wrong?" she asked noticing his troubled expression.

"Nothing" he said adjusting his yukata.

"I don´t think they´ll suspect anything" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know" he didn´t move "We should get out of here before someone else finds us"

She raised an eyebrow. Suddenly her expression changed completely "Where is my ticket!?"

"Shhh! What?" He asked

"Oh no! With all that movement you lost my raffle ticket!" She accused him.

"WHAT!? I didn´t do anything!" he complained.

She rolled her eyes and sighed "I´ll just add the prize´s money to your debt!"

"What!? Why!? How do you know it was the winning ticket!"

"We´ll never know now but as it´s only a possibility I wouldn´t add interest to this part of your debt" She opened the door of the stall and grabbed his hand.

"Geez thanks" he said ironically.

She sighed "Now we have no other option than to sneak away this party, go to the Sunny and sleep in my bed" she said grinning.

He sighed, that was what he wanted to do in the first place.

They left the party without being noticed and they walked towards the port.

"Here is your money, It was REALLY fun" she handed him the Bellis.

He put them in his pocket and continued walking with the Navigator.

She stopped walking "What´s wrong?"

Zoro sighed "Sanji and Franky are going to be a pain in the ass"

Nami smiled and pecked his lips "I don´t think Franky is going to bother you… Sanji is going to drive you insane" she giggled and pulled his hand to resume walking

He fumed.

"But after what you did to his kitchen the last time I think you deserve it" she finished.

He chuckled. "I think I don´t have other option than to tell him the truth"

"What truth?" She asked

He pulled her closer leaving her hand to wrap an arm around her waist "You know, that you were so horny that you begged to have sex with me in a filthy bathroom stall" he grinned.

Nami giggled "Riiiiiight, like someone is going to believe that!" she patted his chest.

"Well, I have a prove" his left hand searched for something in his pocket and after a couple of seconds the green haired showed her something that looked like a striped piece of cloth.

Nami stared at the object for a couple of seconds "That´s my underwear!" she tried to get it out of his hand without success.

"I can´t believe you are so drunk to not even realize you are naked under that skimpy skirt… aren´t you at least… cold?" He asked seriously intrigued.

Nami exploded in laughs after his comment. She stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his neck "I can´t believe how cute you are some times" she tried to kiss him.

He wondered how on earth that question was cute and after a few seconds of doubt´s he let her kiss him.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.

**~Karen K.**


	8. 08: Talk Dirty To Me

Chapter 08: Talk Dirty To Me

_I never seen you look so good_

_You never act the way you should but I like it_

_And I know you like it too the way that I want you_

* * *

><p>Since the last encounter between Nami and Zoro, Sanji had been extremely angry at the swordsman: he always served him last, he was picking fights all the time and he had been making remarks about his last adventure in the bathroom so that everybody in the crew would find out about it.<p>

Nami find it amusing at first but when the blond started to mention some details of the night, she didn´t like it anymore. She was frightened that someone in the crew would find out. It was hard to tell because half of the Mujiwaras where kind of dumb and the rest were quite discrete, probably Usopp was the most dangerous one but as he found her scary she knew she could control him. Anyways, she didn´t like the idea of Sanji commenting her sexual life.

"I´m seriously concerned Zoro. How on earth did you convince a girl to do it in a filthy bathroom stall! I remember her moans, I could tell she wasn´t feeling alright!" Sanji asked him about the incident for the 10872th time. They were just Zoro, Robin, Ussop, Nami and him.

Zoro sighed but before he could say anything, thing he was not going to do because he had been ignoring the blond for the whole week, the red head slammed her fists on the table.

"JUST STOP IT SANJI!"

Everybody looked at her confused by her distress.

"But Nami-san a fairy maiden could have been assaulted by this brute! I´m worried about her" He said softly.

"Yeah we know about your concern! We are tired of hearing you two talk about that! Come on!" She threw her arms in the air.

"I never said a word" Zoro commented.

"Nami swan!" He complained.

"Yes Nami-san, does it bother you to hear that the swordsman had had an affair?" Robin asked.

"WHAT!" The navigator and the cook yelled while Zoro chuckled.

"No no no! I don´t care what this idiot does!" She pointed at Zoro.

"Hey!" the green haired complained.

"Then why is she so worked up about it?" Ussop mumbled

"Yeah right?" Zoro remarked to the marksman.

Nami glared at him, death glared him. What was he doing?! she was trying to defend him and he was mocking her.

"You know what Sanji?, I was doing this for the crew... to still have some respect for the swordsman, just leave the subject and forget about it because you are probably right! He must have drugged a girl to get laid, because WHO ON EARTH WOULD WANT TO BE WITH THIS BRUTE!" She was indignant.

He stood up to return her glare "Yeah, that could be an option…or maybe I found some horny chick who just wanted to do me sooo badly that couldn't wait and begged me to do it hard and fast on the stall, but hey! Who would believe that there could be a girl so …" he couldn´t finish his sentence that the red head connected a punch directly to his jaw and sent him flying across the room.

She felt like she was on fire for being so angry. She noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her "I HATE WHEN MEN TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT WOMEN" she moved away.

"Such a feminist Nami-san you are so honorable!" Sanji commented as she left the room.

Oooo

The swordsman was doing his daily routine of exercises on the crow´s nest when the Navigator entered in.

"We need to talk" She tapped her foot against the wooden floor.

He sighed "No we don't" he continued doing sit ups.

She threw him a towel into his face.

He stopped and sighed in frustration. He was tired of fighting with her "I´m sorry! I was trying to ignore Sanji but you got so worked up that…" but he couldn't finish as he was interrupted.

"You are being too obvious! What´s wrong with you?" She insisted not paying attention to his answer.

"Obvious about what?" he asked intrigued.

"about us!" She shot her arms in the air.

"Nah!" he stood up.

"First: you always fight with Sanji, now you act all cool when he asks you about the episode in the bathroom, that confirms that something is fishy! Then, you just argue with me! Never with Robin! Also, you always save me! And lastly, though I always get on your nerves you end up doing what I say so! It´s obvious!" She concluded and crossed her arms over her chest. Then she re thought about everything she had told the swordsman and noticed at loud "It´s obvious that you l-"

But she couldn´t finish because the swordsman kissed her. Her arms wrapped around her waist and her body collapsed against his muscles. Somehow, enveloped by the passion of his lips she didn´t care about what they were fighting about, she just wanted to kiss him.

After a few seconds, Zoro broke the kiss "Don´t worry about it, either they are no as sharp as you to jump into those conclusions or they are too intelligent and they don´t care"

She was still dazzled with their kiss when the swordsman left the room. She stood there alone thinking: Probably he was right, she was way too intelligent to understand all the clues. Well at least they were cool now.

ooo

Zoro was sleeping on the deck when a sound interrupted his quietness. It was the noise of rubber rebounding around the ship followed by hoof steps on the deck.

When he opened his eyes he saw Ussop running "IT WAS LUFFY´S FAULT!"

" YOU#$% ! LUFFY, USSOP, CHOPPER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Nami screamed.

"CHOPPER ASKED ME TO DO IT!" Luffy defended himself.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU RUINED MY MAPS!" She arrived at the deck.

"BECAUSE USSOP SAID THAT IT WOULD BE FUN!" The little dear hid behind Zoro.

"LUFFY! YOU CAPTAIN OF THE JACKASSES YOU CAN´T PLAY INSIDE THE &#$% LIBRARY" That´s the moment when the red head grabbed Luffy´s head and slammed it repeatedly against the wall.

"I-M-SO-SO-SO-RRY-RRY-RRY" He said as she hit him.

"AND YOU STUPIDKING" She glared at Ussop , grabbed a chair and threw it towards the marksman. "DON´T MAKE LUFFY DO STUPID THINGS WHEN I´M NEAR!" Once the chair knocked the long nosed, she started kicking him in the ribs.

"I´m soooorryyyy" he cried in pain.

The green haired witnessed the scene and thought about how loud his crewmates were, specially the navigator.

The redhead turned on her hills and directed to the swordsman. "Chopper!"

The little deer hid behind the back of the green haired who stared at her "He is not here" he said serious.

Nami sighed, the pink hat was clearly visible behind him. "You are the intelligent one! Don´t let those morons play at the library!" she was not going to harm the cute doctor.

"And you Roronoa!" She pointed at him.

He raised an eyebrow. He hadn´t been there, he was sure that she had nothing to blame him for.

"Don´t cover these fools or I´ll punish you for being an accomplice" she turned around and left.

He sighed "It´s ok Chopper the demon is gone"

"Thank you Zoro" the little deer moved in front of the swordsman.

"No problem, just try not to get on her nerves" he smirked.

"Yes I know… we didn´t know Luffy was going to rebound on the wall and enter in the library where Nami was doing her maps" he said.

He shuddered, a few seconds later the trio moved to keep playing at the bow. He closed his eyes and tried to continue with his nap. He struggled to sleep for a few seconds but his mind had other ideas like analyzing how noisy, short tempered and vulgar Nami was. One thing lead to another and a new sexual fantasy was created for the swordsman. He grinned.

OOO

It was late at night when Zoro knocked the door of the girl´s quartes.

A sleepy Nami opened the door rubbing her right eye with her fist "What time is it?, I thought you weren´t going to come" she had fallen asleep.

He snorted "Wakey Wakey" He showed her the 300 Bellis.

She sighed and stretched her arms while yawning.

His eyes moved to the hem of her tshirt that revealed her belly button. She was wearing a pink tank top with matching cotton panties. She was so slim, it was as if he could hold her around the waist with one hand.

She closed the door and looked at him standing in the middle of the room "What do you want?" She asked without much emotion, after her short nap she wasn´t completely in the mood yet.

He smirked "I thought I´d never say this: I want you to talk"

She raised an eyebrow "Talk?" For a second she wondered about what he wanted to talk about but her mind didn´t went too far knowing that it had to be related to the sex game because of the money. Probably he was mocking her about earlier.

"Yep, I want you to tell me everything that´s on your mind" he put the money on her desktop.

She shuddered. She knew what kind of talk he wanted… dirty talk "Well… I´m sleepy"

He chuckled "What do I have to do change that" his voice was husky. She could notice the way he was looking at her, full of desire.

"You know what to do" She said in a teasing tone biting her lower lip.

"Tell me, I told you I want you to talk" He moved closer to her.

She grinned and looked at his muscular chest that peeked under his clothes "You could loose the Yukata"

"Ok" He said as he took it off and threw it on the floor.

She stared at him for a few seconds, he was so big compared to her. His body was so strong and masculine yet his chest had a huge scar, it remind her that he had been hurt and it only made her want to heal him with her kisses "And boots and pants" she added.

He followed her commands "how is this helping?" he smirked.

She blushed "I like to see your body, you are hot"

He blushed softly at her compliment "I like your body too" he moved closer to her just a few inches apart.

"I could take off my tanktop" She proposed cutely, playing with the hem.

"That would be great" he smiled widely.

She slowly took off her tanktop and threw it on the bed, his eyes followed her movements in trance. She wasn´t wearing any bra so she ended up top naked. "Come here" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why?" he asked while he pressed her against his chest.

"I want to feel your skin on mine" she said blushing, inhaling his manly scent.

He crushed her chest against his "How does it feels?"

"Hot and hard" Her hands travelled up and down his back. It was also extremely muscular, It was as if his skin was tightly wrapped around his muscles.

His hands jumped to massage her butt cheeks "What do you want Nami?"

She didn´t have to think about it "Kiss me" she ordered.

The swordsman moved his face to kiss her ear, then her jaw and softly pressed several kisses on her face.

"I really like this" she smiled.

"How is that?" his thumbs caressed her belly.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe how caring and lovable he could be with her "Because it´s sweet" She brushed his hair backwards.

"It was supposed to be hot" He started licking her ear "What should I do then?".

"It´s getting hotter" She enjoyed the feeling of his wet tongue against her sensitive skin. Other thing that amazed her was the ability he had to turn her on. He just get her on the mood"I really like when you touch my chest"

His fingers slid slowly over her skin until it graced her breast "Like this?" his kisses where now on her neck. His touches where so light, she wanted more.

"When you tease my nipples with your fingers and when you lick them" she said blushing.

"Do you want me to do that?" He said as his path of kisses descended.

"Yes" she mumbled.

His fingers tips played with her hardened buds "How does it feel?"

"Great" she moaned and landed her forehead on his shoulder.

He pinched them softly "And this? How does it make you feel?"

"Good… It turns me on" she said softly.

His tongue was diving between the valley of her breast while he played with them. "Do you like it when I suck your tits?"

"Yes, A lot" she was slowly getting more courage to confess those kinds of things at loud.

"Then you should tell it to me, that´s the deal" he moved his tongue to flick it over one of her nipples.

"I really like when you lick my nipples" her voice faded out.

He did it for several seconds and then he turned his head to do it with the other one. He played with her nipples with his tongue, sucking them hard when they got hard. "They are so big and soft"

"You are going to make me cum just for this" she confessed.

He sucked harder and Nami started to moan his name. Her whole body weight was shifted so that he could hold her. She just stuck her breast towards him.

"I´m going to make your breasts mine" He kissed them all over, leaving hickeys on her white skin.

She felt as if her flesh was melting "Zoroo" she moaned.

"Touch me Zoro, I want to cum" she begged.

"Where" he said between sucks.

"Between my legs" she panted.

He stopped "Lay on the bed" he ordered her.

It took her a few seconds to move away from him and on to the bed.

He noticed the way she was looking at him, longingly. "What is it?"

"I like to see you hard in your boxers" she smiled sexily.

"Why is that?" He sat next to her and ran his hand on her belly.

"Because it proves that you want me" she ran her hand over his erection. "It makes me really horny to see you hard"

He smirked and started pulling down her panties while she stroked his dick over his briefs. "You are really wet, all this talking is really turning you on"

"YEAH" she moaned when the swordsman spread her legs and dive his head between them "If you do that you´ll see everything"

"Your pussy is inviting me" He inhaled her womanly scent.

"Zoro" She sounded a little ashamed.

"You are beautiful Nami" he said honestly, staring at her pink colored pussy shining with her honey.

Nami blushed furiously but she had not time to be embarrassed as the swordsman started to lick her. The red head moaned, he was licking her like a cat drinking milk. Her legs twitched and her toes curled. "It´s good… I feel numb"

He covered her entrance with his tongue and took a glimpse of her: she couldn´t stop moaning and her breast were shaking agitated. "Tell me how it feels" he pressed his tongue against her slit.

"Warm" She took her time to answer, it´s too hard to focus in responding with everything that's going on with her body. "Tickles"

He rotated his tongue to stimulate her more and kept licking her.

"It feels amazing" she jumped with pleasure.

"What feels amazing?" he kept nudging the center.

"When you lick m…" She couldn´t finished she was overwhelmed.

He traced along the little bud "When I lick your dripping wet pussy" he finished as his tongue run wildly between her folds. He used his hands to pull her legs apart.

"I´m cumming Zoro, lick my dripping wet pussy" She moaned and shook her head.

"You taste so good, every bit of you" He commented as he spread her flesh with the tip of his tongue and touched her clitoris with his nose.

"This feels too good" She said as he put her clitoris between his lips.

He dive his head between her widely open legs, his hands moved to squish her breast while her whole body started to tremble.

"I´m going crazy Zoro" she said when he kissed her clit.

He inserted his tongue on her slit. Zoro could tell she held her breath so he furiously shook his tongue. Suddenly her entire body trembled and she screamed his name. Her honey splashed out, her juices mixed with Zoro´s saliva making the area super moist.

He continued kissing her as her body climaxed. She spasmed for several seconds, crumbled and fell while the swordsman trailed a path of soft kisses over her sweated skin, passing over her belly button, the valley of her breasts and ending on her neck.

She sighed a few times "So good Zoro" her chest heaved and her arms clung around him, hugging him hard. "Oh god" She gasped.

He moved to kiss her ear and jaw softly.

The navigator searched for his lips "kiss me" she begged.

He didn´t hesitate, placed his lips on top of hers and slowly started to kiss her. They kissed for several minutes. Those times were the essential ones in their relationship, when they were being physical: touching, kissing, feeling.

"You were really good" Nami said smiling and breaking the kiss.

He chuckled.

She softly pushed him away, he was still sitting on the bed but she moved to kneel down right next to him "So, I´ll be good to you now" She kissed his neck.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

She smirked remembering she had to talk "I´d like to kiss your muscular chest, specially this sexy scar you have" She traced a path of kisses from his shoulder to his hip right over his scar.

She was on her hands and knees right next to him "I already told you that it really turns me on to see you hard in your briefs" she run her hand over his boxers and slowly pull them down.

He sighed in anticipation.

"So big and hard" she commented.

His cock was free now, she stared at it for a couple of seconds and then her face turned to him "Zoro?"

He took a glimpse of her nails tickling his shaft, then at her breast leaning against his side to finally look at her face. "I really want to suck your dick" She pleaded, she was blushing softly and she licked her lips when she finished the last word.

He gulped and his dick flinched inside her hand.

"Please" she said as her head moved down to softly kiss the head of his dick.

"It´s so big" She slid her tongue across his shaft "and hot"

He couldn´t talk as his heart beat so loud inside his chest. Her tongue worked it´s way down to his balls "I just want to hear you moan my name" Her hand touched the back of his cock, shaft and balls with perfect pressure.

"You are so hard for me… I can´t wait to feel you inside me" she said in a sexy voice while she kissed his dick.

Zoro was really turned on by her words, he tried to resist a little bit more so he closed his eyes and took the opportunity to move his hand to her stocked up out bottom. He caressed her pussy while she licked him.

"MMMM" she said as she ran her tongue across his dick sending and extreme sensation on the swordsman.

"It feels great Nami"

She kissed all over his dick and finally put it inside her mouth. She sucked him hard while his tongue moved inside like a separate entity.

"It feels so fucking good Nami" his hand caressed her softly but he really could´t think or do anything else than to enjoy her ministrations.

Zoro couldn´t resist anymore "Nami" he called her.

She didn´t stop. She pushed his dick deep inside her mouth, all the way to her throat. She continued to suck him hard, making lewd noises.

"Nami I´m going to cum" He tried to stop her.

She kept moving her head back and forth. "I want you to cum in my mouth" She said licking the head of his cock and looking at him.

This time when she put his dick inside her mouth and sucked he couldn´t take it anymore. He exploded inside her. He shot so much liquid that it blurted out from Nami´s mouth. She kept on sucking his dick like trying to drink him till he was empty.

"NAMI" he cried.

She took his dick out of her mouth and looked at him. She gulped, her eyes fixed on him. "You came so hard" the tip of her cute tongue, licked her lips collecting the rest of his cum that was on her face.

He couldn´t form a word, just stared at her, sexily licking the product of his orgasm.

"I bet you want to fuck me hard now" She smirked.

He nodded dumbly without moving.

She moved her face to kiss him softly "But we did that the other day in that filthy bathroom" she ran her arms around his neck "I´ll do whatever you want" she kissed him again "but If you want to hear my opinion… I´d like you to be soft, slow, sexy and lovingly" she kissed his nose.

He sighed loudly and pushed her down to rest on the bed, he moved on top of her "You are such a tease" he kissed her lightly, pushing his lips on hers. A few seconds later his tongue traced her lower lip. He licked her lips for a few seconds, nipping and biting them every now and then until Nami took out her tongue to taste him. But touching her lips was not enough for the swordsman. His hands fondled her breast as he placed his body softly over hers making Nami let a big breath from her nose. This only encouraged Zoro to keep kissing her. He felt her fast heartbeat through her breast and knew he was doing things right.

His wet dick slid on top of her moisten vagina. As they kissed their bodies rubbed in the same rhythm. Her breath turned to moans as he massaged her breasts with his thumb.

After a couple of seconds he broke the kiss "If you keep kissing me you won´t be able to talk" his hips moved slowly on her while he massaged her breast with his fingers as if he wanted to examine it´s softness.

She sighed softly "your dick is rubbing me"

He ran his hand along her neck, arms, stomach, tights and hands "Do you like it?" He shot her a cocky grin.

"Every part you touch feels on fire" She nodded and closed her eyes enjoying the soft touch of his fingernails.

He touched her right beneath her breast and above her ribcage producing a loud moan on the navigator.

"I´m your navigator Nami" He kissed her lips softly. Knowing the power he had over the feisty red head, how his touches could turn her in to mush, made him feel somehow superior. "I could write a map of your body with all the hot spots"

She giggled softly "No! What if it ends up in the wrong hands?" she pouted.

He touched her belly button with her fingernail and she trembled. "It´s true, this information will die with me"

He kissed her neck, it tasted like mikans and sweat but it´s not enough so he opened his mouth and bit her like an animal.

"You can eat me Zoro" she said.

He continued with his soft bites on her neck.

"I can´t take it anymore" her voice interrupted him, she sounded a little frustrated.

He grinned, lifted her legs up and spread them, aiming his rod at her pussy. He stopped and looked at her.

"I want to feel you inside me" she begged.

The tip of his dick touched her pussy and he closed his eyes enjoying the great feeling.

"Zoro" she pleaded when he moved his hips forward.

Her moans fed his lust making his rod bigger. He pushed it inside halfway and moved slowly.

The navigator moaned again, this was starting to feel like a torture. She felt she was about to but yet so far from achieving her climax.

"It´s so hot and wet inside you" he commented.

She started to move her hips encouraging him to go fully inside her.

He changed his angle against her pussy and grinded her hips so hard that they felt that their two bodies were melting.

"Fill me up with your dick" From were they were connected joy juice were dripping all the way down to her ass

"You are too wet Nami"

"Push it in more"

Zoro held her hips tight so that she couldn´t move.

"Move it, please" she begged

He stood still for a few seconds and stuck it in really hard, earning a loud scream from the red head.

"My pussy is going crazy" She yelled and the swordsman was lost on words as all he could hear was her dirty talk, smell her feminine scent and feel the amazing sensation of their two bodies becoming one.

He inner walls wiggled and squeezed up Zoro´s dick

The green haired looked at her: flushed, moaning, sweating, drooling and realized he was getting close to his peak.

"I´m cumming Zoro" she moaned, she could barely talk.

As if on cue he spurted out his cum inside her. She tightened and devoured it all.

"You semen is coming out from your dick inside my pussy" she screamed feeling the sensation of her womb being filled.

"Do you like it Nami?" he asked in an agitated voice tone.

"Yes I do, It´s so hot and… It warms my pussy from inside… I love your cum Zoro" She kissed him.

With the last word from the navigator, he collapsed on top of her spurting a few more drops inside her. She just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him strongly.

The remained in that position for a couple of minutes trying to regain their normal breathing rhythm.

Zoro rolled down next to the navigator "Sunset" he commented looking through the window.

Nami move her head to his chest "I don´t think Robin would be back before breakfast" her hand caressed his abs.

"Do you think?" He looked at her, he really doubted that. There were days like this when he wondered how the hell they haven´t been caught already.

"I just want to be with you a little bit more" She whispered in his ear.

He grinned and kissed her softly "So the money still works! You are going to tell me everything that goes through your head" he said ironically after her confession.

She pouted and turned around "You can go now"

The swordsman chuckled when he found himself staring at her back. "I want to stay here also" He kissed her shoulder.

She smiled but still didn´t turn around. "I´d like to stay here and keep talking" Suddenly Zoro´s hand holding the Bellis was right in front of her face.

She sighed, this guy never EVER gets tired. "Oh come on! I´m a normal human being, I have to navigate a ship in a few hours, give me a brake" She said as she turned around.

He looked at her smirking "I know!"

She raised an eyebrow, then what did he wanted to talk about?.

"I wanted to know why I´m the only one in the crew with this stupid debt with you? You know I´m never going to pay you, right? Though I saved your life several times, I think your life is worth more than any stupid debt…that and why you want to sleep with me so much, even in a filthy bathroom?... Oh! And how about you nursing me when I´m injured, everybody knows that your time is gold, why would you spend it with me?…. You know why? I think you are totally, deeeeeeply, insanely in l-" but he couldn´t finish talking that she kissed him.

When she broke the kiss she had the money in her hands. "Bye bye Zoro, It´s been great you know but I need my beauty sleep" she pushed him away.

Zoro chuckled, got out of the bed and started dressing up. "Sweet dreams Nami"

"Baka" she mumbled and closed her eyes, she felt a soft kiss on her forehead and a few seconds later she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.

**~Karen K.**


End file.
